Recess Drama
by shana852963
Summary: It's sophmore year for the recess gang, but events that take place may destroy the groups friendship forever unless they can find a way to fix them. Rated T for language and pregnacy.
1. summery

AN- I don't own recess, Disney has that honor

AN- I don't own recess, Disney has that honor.

This takes place when the gang in high school. The first chapter is just telling about the characters and has a summery.

Please review!

TJ- 15(16 in a week) he's still the kid he was in 4th grade, except more grown up physically. He grew out his hair more and still wears his red baseball cap. He is on the school baseball team with Vince. He is starting to develop a crush on Spinelli.

Gus- 16, He has a lot more courage then in 4th grade. He has short blonde hair and traded his glasses for contacts. He is now 6'3 and muscular. He is dating the former upside down girl.

Vince- 15, He still has his love for sports. He is on the school basketball, baseball, and track team. His grades suffer from this though, and struggles to maintain his C average. He has a huge crush on Gretchen.

Mikey- 16, The same loveable giant from 4th grade. He is in the drama club, chorus, and poetry club. He is friendly with most people, but the popular kids make fun of him because of his size.

Spinelli- 16,- The tough girl of the school. Only her friends know of her softer side and aren't afraid of her. She is on the school lacrosse team, but is on probation, since she is currently failing algebra. She has a crush on TJ, but refuses to tell him.

Gretchen- 15, her appearance has changed greatly since 4th grade. Her hair has lightened and is no longer worn in pigtails. She is tanner and more athletic. She is the captain of the soccer team and star forward. She is still extremely smart, but doesn't make it known by using large words. She is dating Lawson.

Lawson- 17, Not as much as a bully as before, but sometimes he can't resist it sometimes. He is dating Gretchen. He hangs out with the same people as in 5th grade. He is an average student and considered a hottie by many girls.

Summery- It's the middle of the tenth grade for the recess gang. They are still as tight as ever, but some events may change that. Gus gets his girlfriend pregnant, Lawson cheats on Gretchen with Ashley Q., and Spinelli may get expelled.


	2. Some Way

AN- k, here's chapter one

AN- k, here's chapter one. I've decided to put each chapter (but only half of this one) in one of the gangs POV, sometimes it might be more than one person per chapter though.

I hope you like it!

_Tuesday morning before school starts._

Vince Lasall was dripping with sweat as he sat in front of the school waiting for his friends to arrive. He had just came from basketball practice, and didn't shower off since gym was his first class anyways.

Looking at his watch, he saw it read 7:43. School didn't start until 8:15, so it would be awhile before the rest of the gang turned up.

Sighing, he took out his American History book and started on his homework that was due later that day.

He knew he really should of done it last night, but his track practice ran late, so he didn't get home until nearly nine, and by that time, the only thing he had energy for was eating and watching TV.

He was staring at the page, but not reading when he heard a voice coming from one of the many trees behind him.

"Yah Ash, you were great last night too. "

Vince knew that voice. He had known that voice since his days at Third Street School.

It was Lawson.

Listing quietly, he heard Lawson laugh.

"No, Gretchen doesn't suspect a thing. For a smart girl, she sure is easy to get around. I used the old sick grandma excuse last night and she fell for it."

Lawson was silent for a while.

"She means nothing to me babe. She's just my arm candy. If you went here, I'd get rid of her in a second. But if I want to keep my rep, I need to be dating a pretty face."

Vince sat there shocked. Lawson was cheating on Gretchen. Gretchen always talked about how much she liked Lawson. Even though it tore him up inside knowing how happy she was with Lawson, he still despised the fact he was doing something like this to her.

"I love you too Ashley, I'll se you tonight."

Vince quickly got out his I-pod and threw the headphones on so it wouldn't look like he had overheard Lawson.

A minute later, Lawson came from behind the trees.

"Lasall! What are you doing here?"

"Basketball practice got out early," he answered shortly. "Though I'd catch up on my homework."

Lawson studied him.

"Whatever," he said finally. "Tell Gretchen to meet me by my locker when she gets here."

Vince nodded, and Lawson headed into the school.

_Vince's pov._

Shit, I heard about this sort of thing happening on TV, but I never thought it could happen in real life.

I stared looked up into the clouds for a second.

_How could anyone do this to her?_ I though to myself. _If I was lucky enough to have Gretchen, I would never look at another girl ever again._

Spotting a rock laying on the pavement, I picked it up and threw it using my pitching arm, releasing all my anger.

"What did that rock do to you?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw TJ grinning at me.

"Nothing Teeje," I said as I plastered a fake smile on. "Just practicing for the big baseball game next week."

"That games in the bag," he said. "We play Ullyses High, and last year they didn't win one game."

TJ sat down on the sidewalk, leaning against the flagpole.

I picked up another rock and threw it again, but this time into a nearby lake.

"Hey guys" said Spinelli walking up to us.

I noticed TJ sat up straighter, and rolled my eyes. I knew he liked her, but since he was the only one who knew how I felt about Gretchen, I never said anything. I'm too scared that if I do, he'll tell somebody about my crush. He'll tell my eventually.

"'Sup Spin?" I said as I made room for her on the bench I was sitting on before.

"Nothin' much, but I get to miss biology Friday!" she said happily.

"Why?" asked TJ.

"Principal wants to talk to me," said Spinelli.

"What'd you do this time?" I chuckled.

Spinelli was famous for getting into trouble at school. The gang and me always tried to talk her out of it. But it wasn't any good, so we just gave up and let her go along with it.

She shrugged. "Might have something to do with me putting earthworms in Ashley A's gym shorts."

Me and TJ shook our heads.

"Spin, you have got to stop tormenting these girls," TJ said trying to hold back his laughter. "You know how powerful their dads are, they could do bad stuff to you dude."

Spinelli glared at TJ.

"Those powder puffs deserve all the stuff I'm doing," she said angrily. "Even though Ashley Q transferred to that private school, they're still annoying as ever."

That's when I remembered Lawson.

He was talking to some girl named Ashley and said she didn't go here. Maybe he was with Ashley Q……..

"Vince, something wrong?" asked TJ.

Snapping back to reality, I shook my head.

TJ stared at me with an I-don't-believe-you look, but stopped as Gus pulled up to the curve in his red convertible.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully to the rest of us.

Mikey and Gretchen were seated in the back. Mikey waved at us, but Gretchen seemed to be in a deep conversation on her cell phone.

I stared at her for a minute, taking her in. Her dirty blonde hair was thrown over her shoulders, gleaming in the sun. Her brown eyes sparkled under her contact lenses. They seemed like an endless tunnel to me. Once I stared into them, it was hard for me to pull out.

Gus drove and parked his car in the nearby school parking lot. Gretchen hung up her phone and jumped out of the car.

"Hey," she said standing next to me.

I smiled at her. I could smell her perfume that she wore everyday. Rose blossom. I've always secretly love the smell of roses, because when I was little, my mom and I used to plant rose bushes together. It was some of the only time we got to spend together, since she always at work. It's a secret I plan to take to the grave.

Gretchen was easily the smallest in the group. I always teased her about it, and said it was karma for back in elementary school, when she towered over all of us. Well, except Mikey.

Then I remembered the message I was supposed to give Gretchen from that slimy two-faced son of a bitch Lawson.

"Gretch," I said, with a lump in my throat. "Lawson said to meet him by his locker."

A smile instantly came over her face. It made me sick. "K, thanks!" she said. She said bye to the me and the gang, and started to walk away, but before leaving, she noticed my excessive sweating from practice and laughed. "Didn't shower?" she asked.

"Yah," I said, silently wishing that I had. "Okaaaaaay, see you in gym." And she left.

Gym was the only period the whole group had together, and my only class with Gretchen.

"Vince," said Mikey. "Care to join me and the others in a root bear at Kelsos after school?"

I hated it when he talked like a poet. It kinda creped me out.

"Wish I could big guy," I said. "I have extra track practice"

"Again?" asked Spinelli. "That's the 6th extra one this month!"

"As much as I admire your record keeping Spinelli," I said with a laugh. "Coach is determined to have us win our next track meet. I think the coach of the team we go against is his brother or something like that.

The first bell sounded, and students began rushing to get to class. Me and the gang got our stuff and went to our locker rooms. TJ pulled me aside.

"What's bugging you man?" he asked,

"Lawson," I answered. "I'll tell you about it in study hall.

Me, Gus, TJ and Mikey all got changed. Mikey went into a stall to change. He's not exactly Mr. Body-Confident.

Coach Gredrow, came from his office and blew his whistle as loud as humanly possible. No one jumped anymore. Our first week last year we all got scared out our minds, but after a year, it just becomes annoying.

"Line up men!" he shouted.

We all got into line by the door and headed into the gym.

The girls were already there. Gretchen was sitting under one of the basketball hoops, talking with Spinelli.

"What'd Lawson want?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"Oh, he just wanted to tell me that we're gonna go out Friday because his grandma's still sick."

MY blood began to boil with anger.

_Open your eyes Gretch! He's cheating on you!_ I thought furiously.

Man this was gonna drive me crazy.

"Listen up!" barked the other coach, Coach Wendy. "We're gonna do one on one races today. Find a partner to race against. I'll take out half of yous first and Coach Gredrow will take out the second half later.

"Wanna race together Vince?" asked Gretchen.

"Yes," I replied immediately. Gretchen was the only one in the gang that was fun to race against. She hadn't beat me yet though, but she's come the closest.

Spinelli and TJ were together, surprise surprise, and Mikey and Gus.

We were in the first group, so we went with Coach Wendy.

Our gym class was already small to begin to with, and with only half of us, there couldn't have been more than 16 kids outside.

"Blumburg! Griswald! Your first! Get to the track.

To nobody's surprise, Gus finished first. Mikey beat his own record though, which was good for him.

We watched a few more teams race before me and Gretchen were up. We took our places and I turned to Gretchen.

"Not going easy on you Gretch!" I said jokingly.

"Don't want you to Lasalle!" she said smiling.

"Get ready, go!" shouted Coach Wendy, and we took of. We were halfway around the track. I could tell Gretchen wasn't far behind me. But in another second she was right next to me. And in other she passed me. It was fair to say she won by a lot. I was at least three seconds behind her.

"Wow Gretch!" I said shocked. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks!" she said as she gave me a small hug. I swear, my heart nearly gave out from happiness right then.

"Coach has us running so many extra laps at soccer, I guess it's helping!" she said pulling away.

We sat down in the grass by the track and watched Spinelli and TJ race. Spinelli crumpled TJ.

As the races finished, we went inside the gym so the other half could go.

We did wall drills for ten minutes, and then we were free to sit and talk.

Gretchen and Spinelli pulled out there cell phones and began texting.

I always wondered what was so special about texting. I found it to be a waste of time. So did the guys, but the girls disagreed.

From Gretchen's face, I could tell she was talking with Lawson.

I have to tell her. I know I do. But I've watched enough TV to know how this works out. The person tells their friend the truth, they don't believe them, they fight.

I couldn't handle Gretchen being mad at me. I would have to make her see what Lawson was doing to her.

Somehow.

AN- what did you think? I was a lot longer than I thought it would be. In the next chapter, I'm not really gonna touch on this subject. I will in the third chapter though. The second chapter's gonna involve Gus.


	3. A few seconds can change your life

AN- Thanks for the reviews everyone

AN- Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's going to be hard to update though, because school just started, but hopefully I can do it once a week like I've been doing.

Btw, I don't know if they ever mentioned upside down girl's name on the show, but I'm going with Lauren.

_Gus's pov, lunch._

Lunch is my favorite time of the day, even though none of the gang has my lunch. It's not just because I'm free from learning for thirty glorious minutes, but because it's the only time I get to see Lauren, my girlfriend. I got my food from the lunch line and looked around for her. She wasen't at her usual table, or anywhere else, so I sat down a table with the diggers and a few people I knew, still scaning the cafiteria for Lauren.

I was listening vaguely to what the kids at my table were saying, when I saw two of Lauren's friends, Rebbeca and Tess, come into the cafeteria. The only reason I talked to them was because of Lauren. I found them kind of annoying. They apperantly didn't see me, or didn't want to sit with me since Lauren wasn't there, because the walked right past me. As the passed though, I couldn't help but hearing what they they were talking about, I mean their mouths are huge!

"This is so terrible," said Tess, upset. "But maybe she's mistaken."

"She took three test," said Rebbeca, sadly. "It's most likely true."

They continued talking as they left my earshot. I had no clue what they were talking about, but then again, I never did. I pushed their conversation out of my head, and got up to throw out my trash.

I checked the clock on the cafiteria door. There was still 10 minutes before lunch ended, so I decided to look for Lauren in the halls. I was halfway to where her locker was, when I felt someone tapping me on my sholder. Spinning around, I saw my girlfriend standing behind me.

She was so beautiful, her goldon blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her aqua blue eyes were gleaming. But something was wrong. Her face was tear stained, and she didn't have the same cheerful smile she always had.

"Baby what's wrong?" I asked her, concerned.

She didn't answer. She just looked at the ground.

"Lauren?" I said again.

"Gus, I have to tell you something," she finally said, her voice shaking.

"What?"

She looked around, and then pulled me into an empty classroom.

"Gus," she said, still holding back more tears. "You remember a couple of weeks ago, when we, um, went "all the way""

How could I forget, It was my first time, as well as Laurens. We had just told each other we loved each other, and before I knew it, our virginities were gone. It was the happiest day of my life. I hadn't told anyone, though.

"Of course," I told her. "What about it?"

It took her awhile to answer, before she said; "Gus, I'm pregnant."

My body went into shock at those words.

"But I used a condem!" I said. "This wasn't supposed to happen I used the condom!"

The bell rang, ending the lunch period.

"Gus, I have to go to class, just meet me by me locker after school."

And with tat, she stepped out of the empty classroom, disapering into the sea of students.

I was supposed to go to Biology next, but instead, I headed outside to the courtyard. I sat behind a tall bush so I wouldn't get caught.

_How could I let this happen? _I though to myself. _Why weren't we more careful. _True that I had used a condom, but I should of made sure that it was on right, because it obviously wasn't. Everything was ruined now. My dreams of going into the military like my dad. I couldn't do that if I had another life to support. The only way I could persue my dream is if I left Lauren and the baby. I could never do that to her. Even given the situation I loved her and couldn't live with out her. Another thought came to me then. Abortion. I know it's wrong, but it could be our only option. I sighed and buried my head in my knees. I can't believe that a mere 30 seconds could change two peoples lives forever.

AN- Hey, what did you think? Poor Gus and Lauren. I made it Gus the one to get someone pregnant because no one would ever think little Gus had it in him!

In the next chapter, I'm going to do Gretchen, and something awful is going to happen to her that doesn't have to do with Lawson, but he will contribute to it!


	4. Feelings and torn tendons

AN- Keep the reviews coming guys

AN- Keep the reviews coming guys!

Change of plans. I was originally going to make this chapter just Gretchen's POV, but it's know going to be both half her and half TJ's.

O, and I changed the thing that was going to happen to Gretchen. Lawson doesn't have anything to do with it.

And I gave Gretchen an older brother, Gio, who is 23 and works at a computer store.

Thankz for reading btw!

_TJ's pov. _

Study hall was the best class of all. You get an easy A for showing up and talking with your friends. We were really supposed to be doing homework, but our teacher, Ms. Iply didn't care what we did.

Vince and I headed towards our usual area in the back of the room. Something was bothering him, and I wanted to know what.

"So Vince," I said, leaning back in my chair, putting my feet on the desk. "What's up with you? You said it had something to do with Lawson right?"

He nodded. "It has to do with him dating Gretchen," he said slowly.

I shook my head. "Look man, you're just going to have to accept the fact that they're happy together. I mean chances are they'll be broken up by the spring. You can try for Gretchen than."

"It's not that Teje," he said looking at the ground. "I finally got over the fact that some creep like Lawson got the girl of my dreams."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Over it?"

"Well, not over it, but I've learned to deal with it, but, I overheard Lawson talking this morning."

"So?" I asked.

"So, guess what he was talking about"

I shrugged.

Vince took a deep breath. "He was saying he's cheating on Gretchen!"

I stared at him in shock. "What?! Are you sure?"

"Yah, he was saying to some girl that she was "great" last night and that fooling Gretchen was so easy. He's just using Gretchen to help his reputation."

I sighed. Lawson, the guy we've hated since fourth grade. Sure, I always thought he was a jerk, but when Gretchen started dating him, I was sure he changed.

"Who's he cheating with?" I asked him finally.

"Well, I think it may be Ashley Q, but I'm not positive." He answered.

"But she doesn't even go here!" I cried.

The whole class was silent, and everyone turned to look at us.

"Go about your business people!" I said, and everyone gave us a final suspicious glance, and went back to what they were doing.

"Man, how do you do that?" Vince asked in awe.

"Years of practice my friend, now back to the problem, why do you think Ashley Q?"

"He was saying the girl didn't go here and her name was Ashley," explained Vince.

"But that can be any Ashley in the city," I said.

"I know," Vince moaned, putting his head in his hands.

"So when are we going to tell Gretchen?" I asked.

He shot his head back up. "Are you crazy! We can't tell her! Don't you ever watch TV? The person never believes you and they end up fighting!"

"Well, then what are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Well, I was trying to think of a way to get Gretchen to see for herself what he's doing, and I got an idea, but first we need to make sure it's really Ashley Q he's seeing, not some other Ashley." Vince said.

"What's the idea?"

"Well, if it is Ashley Q, we send her a text using one of their other Ashley's phones to meet them at school. Then we let Lawson know somehow that she's coming, so he'll go and see her. We lure Gretchen to them and BAMN! She dumps him and all will be well!" Vince exclaimed, pounding his fist into his other hand.

It seemed like a good plan except for one thing, "But Vince," I said. "Lawson won't meet Ashley here while Gretchen's around."

Vince smiled. "All we have to do is make Lawson think Gretchen is home sick the day it happens, and we'll be good."

"Tender," I said grinning. "I can't believe you like Gretchen so much you would use this much brain power for her."

Vince shoved me, "Yah, well, you would do the same for Spinelli."

Crap, how'd he know about that?

"What'd you mean Vince?" I asked, trying to downplay the fact I was starting to like Spinelli as more than a friend.

"You know what I mean TJ, come on, I won't make fun of you," he said.

I sighed in defeat. For almost a month know I've been getting a weird feeling around Spinelli. Like my stomach is about to explode, my brain stops working, and I sweat. A lot.

"Yah, I like her," I said at last. "I mean, not as much as you like Gretchen yet, but, you know,"

"At least your girl doesn't have a boyfriend yet," said Vince. "You could ask her out anytime."

I laughed. "Yah, I don't think so, not until I know if she likes me too."

"Well, how are you going to know?" he asked me.

I stared at the floor. I've had this plan for about a week know. I was planning on telling Gretchen how I felt about Spinelli, and I was going to ask her to talk to her for me. But I really didn't want anyone to know about it.

"Um. Okay, I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone. I'm gonna try to get Gretchen to talk to her for me."

Vince smacked his head.

"Damn it, you stole my plan, I was going to ask Spinelli to talk to Gretchen for me, you know, after her and Lawson break up of course."

"Okay, here's what we'll do, I'll ask Gretchen to do my deed today at lunch, so by the time you ask Spinelli, I'll be done." I said.

"Cool," said Vince.

I thought of something then. "Hey Vince, back to your plan, how exactly are you going to find out if it is Ashley Q Lawson is seeing?" I asked him.

"Well, you remember in eighth grade when I had to do that project with her?"

I nodded.

"Well, we had to talk a lot on the phone, so she gave me her number, and I still have it in my phone. I'm gonna look in Lawson's phonebook, and see if that's the number he was talking to this morning," he told me.

"This plan involves a lot of phone tampering," I said. "How are you even going to get to Lawson's phone?"

"ummmm," he said slowly. "Oh! I know, he has gym the same time we have lunch, so I'll sneak into the locker room and look at his phone there! It's Brilliant!"

I chuckled. "This from the guy who said that there was 13 planets in the solar system."

"Hey it's not my fault I thought a bunch of moons and the sun were planets! Those books need to be more specific."

The bell rang, and me and Vince headed towards the cafeteria.

"So, when are you going to the locker room?" I asked.

"In about 10 minutes, when everyone's done getting dressed and in the gym," he replied. Gretchen and Mikey were already sitting at our usual table. Spinelli had the lunch after us.

"Hey guys," said Gretchen as we sat down.

"Hey," I said pulling my lunch out of my backpack. Then I said, "Gretch, could I ask you a question really quick?"

"I guess."

"Umm, come over here k?" We went over by the vending machines. "Look, Gretchen, I have a crush on Spinelli," I said quickly.

She smiled. "Well duh,"

"Wait, you know?" I asked.

"Yah, it's really obvious."

Damn, I wondered who else knew.

"Let me guess," she said. "You want me to talk to her and see if she likes you."

Wow, she's good.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll do it, but you owe me."

"Sure thing," I said.

We headed back to the table, and noticed Vince was gone.

"What happened to Vince?" asked Gretchen.

"He said he had to go to the bathroom," said Mikey.

We talked for about 10 minutes, then Vince came back.

"What took you so long?" asked Mikey.

"O, um I stopped to talk to my math teacher," he said.

"So Gretch," I said. "When's your next soccer game?"

"Tomorrow," she replied. "If we win, we can go into the playoffs."

"You'll win no problem," said Vince.

"I'm not sure, the team we play is undefeated," she said.

"Well aren't you undefeated too?" asked Mikey, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yah, but we've never played another team that was. Coach is making us do drills like crazy."

The bell sounded for the end of lunch.

"See you guys," said Gretchen getting up.

"Bye friends!" said Mikey dramatically, following her.

I waited for them to be out of earshot before I asked, "Is it Ashley Q?"

Vince nodded. "Same number at the same time I heard him talking, we can put our plan into action."

_Wednesday afternoon, Gretchen's pov._

I felt so nervous, that I felt like my guts were about to explode. In just minutes, my team would be playing the game that decided if we would move on in the playoffs.

"You okay Gretch?" asked Kennedy, the goalie.

"Yah, you?"

She nodded. "Have you seen those girls, they're huge!"

She was right. They were all at least twice our size.

"They'll be hard to get past," I said. "But they can't be that fast, so we can outrun them."

She shrugged. "I guess, but my friend's school played them, and she said that they play dirty."

I was about to say something in response, but our coach pounded on the locker room door, "Ladies, lets move!" he called.

We filed out to the field, when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

It was my boyfriend, Lawson.

"Hey babe," he said, giving me a quick kiss. "Good luck out there."

I smiled at him. He always gave me a good luck kiss before a game. "Thanks," I said, as I went to the bleachers with my team.

"Okay girls, this team is going to be hard to beat," said our coach. But we can do it. Gretchen Erica and Roxy, you need to take as many shots on goal as possible. Danielle and Jakkie, nothing gets past you. Heather and Samantha, I want you playing upper midfield. Abby and Brooke, you play behind them and help the defense. Kennedy, make sure you keep focused. NOW LET"S GO!"

We all put our hands together and screamed our team name, and then we headed out to the field.

Half of the school showed up to watch the game. I could see my friends sitting at the front of the crowd.

The other team came out onto the field as well. They were bigger up close. The center forward was at least 6 feet tall. She looked ready to crush anyone who got in her way.

We had kickoff, so when the ref blew the whistle, I passed the ball to my left to Erica. She dribbled around the defender, but when she tried to pass the ball back to me, the other team got it. I ran over to her, and got the ball back and started dribbling it towards the goal. I easily got around midfield, but their defense was playing up, so I passed it to Roxy, who took a shot. The keeper saved it, and punted all the way to our defense. They kicked it up to Brooke, who passed to Danielle, who passed to Jakkie, who passed to me. I was all clear. All I had to do was dribble up and shoot. The defense was running back, but by the time they got there, I had already made my shot. I was in! We were in the lead 1-0! My teammates high fived me, and we jogged back to our places. They had kick off, and kicked it to the right. Erica got the ball, but it was stolen right away by another player. They went all the way to the goal and made a shot. I held my breath. Kennedy saved it!

For the first half of the game, we kept our lead, but in the 4th quarter, they scored on us, tying the score 1-1.

The pressure was on. The whistle blew and I quickly passed right. Erica dribbled with it, and then passed it back to me. I dribbled until I came to the midfield, then passed it to Roxy, who dribbled around the other midfield, and then passed it back to me. There was a girl running right next to me as I made my way to the goal. There was only seconds left in the game. I had just kicked the ball, just before the ref blew his whistle, so my shot was still good. I was watching the ball go in when she rammed right into me and pushed me to ground. Then I felt something sharp land on my leg. I screamed out in pain. The girl was wearing metal spiked cleats! She had run over my leg wearing metal cleats. I felt blood come out of my leg as the ref came over, followed by my coach and teammates.

"Gretchen, can you move my leg?" coach asked me. I shook my head. I couldn't even feel it anymore.

"Someone call an ambulance for this girl," called the coach, and Abby rushed off the field.

I briefly heard my team mates telling me I won the game, or the coach yelling at the ref for letting the girl play with metal spikes. Coach bent down next to me and wrapped my leg in a towel. The blood went right threw, which made me cringe. He helped me over to the bench, where the gang was waiting for me, but coach shooed them away. In what felt like hours, an ambulance finally arrived, and paramedics lifted me onto the stretcher and took me the ambulance.

"We're going to give you some sleep medicine dear," said a man putting a mask on me. Everything went all drowsy. And I woke up in a large bed, my parents and older brother next to me.

"Wow, you slept forever!" My brother, Gio, said.

"Shut up," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked my mother.

It all started coming back to me.

"Yah, that beast trampled my leg in her metal cleats!"

My dad smiled. At least she can remember.

"My leg feels a lot better," I said.

"Um, honey, that's because the anesthesia from the surgery hasn't worn off yet. The doctor said it'll hurt a lot for a while," my mom said.

"Great," I mumbled. "Can I at least play soccer still?"

"Sweetie, you have a torn tendon, the doctor said you'll be lucky to play soccer like you have been by the end of high school."

"Are you kidding me?" I cried. "This is so unfair!"

"But on the bright side, you can brag about a sports injury now!" Gio said happily.

I threw my pillow at him.

Great, I lost the whole season and probably next years and the one after. Life just couldn't get any worse.


	5. Ashley vs Ashley

AN- K, in this chapter, it's going to be all spinelli's pov

AN- K, in this chapter, it's going to be all spinelli's pov. Gretchen's gonna talk with her and see if she likes TJ.

Oh, and I know she was supposed to be pulled out of biology on Tuesday, but I never found a point to put it in, so I changed the first chapter to say she would be pulled out Friday instead. Sorry about that!

Thanks for reading, review!

_Friday, 4__th__ period _

_Soinelli's pov._

Biology was my worst class. I had no clue what did what for what or anything, so I usually just sat in the back and did nothing.

But today, I was free from the lame class! But, I had to spend the whole period talking to the principal about something.

Probably about how my grades are slipping and that means I'll get kicked off the lacrosse team.

_Yah right, _I thought to myself. Our principal is a huge fan of lacrosse, and knows damn straight the teams nothing without me.

I was supposed to tell my parents to meet me here to talk with him too, but I really don't want to be grounded, so I guess I'll say they had to fly out of town unexpectingly.

I reached the front office, and sat down in my usual seat.

"Everyone's already in there Ashley," said the old secretary Ms. Eruyting. "Go on in there."

_What did she mean by everyone? _I thought to myself. _Isn't it just the principal?_

I entered the principals' office, and saw he wasn't alone. My parents were both there, so was Ashley A, her dad, the principal, Mr. Ronalds, and some other lady I didn't know.

"Sit down Ms. Spinelli," the principal said, indicating an empty chair next to my parents. I sat down.

"I thought I told you to tell your parents about this meeting," he said, staring at me. "But when I called them up to confirm, they had no clue about it."

"Ummm," I said nervously. "Guess it kinda slipped my mind."

"Clearly," he said.

"Can we please cut to the chase Mr. Ronalds?" Ashley's dad asked. "I have places to be and people to see."

"Very well," Mr. Ronalds said, clearing his throat. "Ms. Spinelli, Ms. Albuster here has brought to my attention that you have been harassing her and her friends for quite some time now,"

Ashley smirked at me.

"Is this true?" my mother asked me.

"I only did it when she harassed me first!" I cried.

"All I've ever done is call you Ashley," Ashley said. "Which IS your name."

"That's not all!" I said, my hands slowly balling into fists. "You always call me spinugly, you started a rumor about me stuffing my bra, and you stuck a kick me sign to my back!"

"Oh please," she said, rolling her eyes. "You've done way worse things to me. Things that hurt me PHYSICALLY!"

"Yes," the lady standing next to Ashley's dad spoke up. "It seems that all of Ms. Albuster's offences are childish, and not causing any real harm to her at all." She straightened her glasses. "Ms. Spinelli, however, had put poison ivy in Ashley's and her friends shoes, switched her milk with expired, places germ covered earthworms in her gym shorts, and many other countless doings, that could of resulted Ms. Albuster with a serious injury."

"You can't get a serious injury from earthworms!" I said standing up. "All they do is crawl around!"

"Young lady," she said, glaring at me. "Are you aware that earthworms usually reside in soil rich in nutrients, including fertilizer, which Ms. Albuster is allergic to."

I stood silent.

The lady turned to Mr. Ronalds. "As Ms. Albuster's lawyer, I demand Ms. Spinelli to be punished!" She pulled out a small book from her purse.

"According to the official Arkansas School Discipline Guide, any student who has been tormenting another student for a period of time, shall be immediately suspended, and on probation for expulsion."

My mouth fell open.

"Now wait a minute," my dad said standing up as well. "What about this girl? From what it sounds like, she's been provoking my Ashley to do these things! Sure she may not have physically hurt her, but it seems like she's made life a lot harder for her."

"Sir," the lady said. "It clearly states in the discipline guide that spreading rumors, while maybe embarrassing, is a level one offense, unless the rumor results result in a harmful action to the person or persons they are referring to. Ms. Albuster's rumor did not do this, so the punishment is simply a detention. And name-calling is also a level one offense unless the name includes provocative language or curse words. Spinugly contains neither, so the punishment again is only a detention."

"Yes Mr. Spinelli," said Ashley's dad. "Ashley will serve her 2 detentions right away."

Mr. Ronalds sighed.

"Ms. Spinelli, I am afraid I don't have a choice. You are suspended from this school, and you will attend a trial deciding whether or not you will be suspended."

"What!" I yelled.

"Please go clean out your locker and leave with your parents."

Ashley, her father and lawyer all stood up.

"Thank you very much Mr. Ronalds," her dad said shaking his hand. "My only concern is making sure the school remains a safe place for students."

And with that they left.

"Mr. Ronalds," I said desperately. "You can't suspend me! You just can't!"

"I wish I didn't have to," he said sadly. "But I must. However, I will put in on your behalf at the trial, saying that you were only standing up for your self."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

I went to my locker and opened it up. It was a mess of papers, books and little wads of spitballs. I shoved it all into my backpack.

I knew I had no chance at that trial. Not if Ashley brought that snooty faced lawyer again. My family couldn't afford to get a lawyer to defend me.

I closed my locker, leaving it empty. I stared down the hall, taking in the school that I would probably never see again.


	6. Will this help?

AN- I'm finally gonna do Mikey

AN- I'm finally gonna do Mikey! I had a hard time coming up with a plot for him, but I think I finally got one! I love Mikey, he's awesome! So to any other Mikey fans out there, I hope you don't take offence to the names Mikey gets called in this chapter.

Read and review!

_Friday, Last period._

_Mikey's pov. _

Ah, the school week was nearing a close! I headed towards my last class of the day, and my favorite, English.

We were studying the work of my all time favorite poem, William Shakespear. Unfortunaly though, none of my friends have that class with me, so I get sort of lonely. The kids aren't exactly nice either. They call me names like fat ass and tub of butter. But I can usually ignore it.

I walked into the class and sat down at my seat in the front of the room. There's still a few minutes to the bell, so I took out my book, and began to read.

"Hey fatty, what're you reading there?" a voice sounded behind me. It was Justin. He pretty much lives to torment me.

"Nothing," I mumbeled.

"Nothing huh?" asked Justin's friend Dave. "Well then you won't mind if we take it will you?"

He grabbed the book out of my hand.

"Hey!" I cried, jumping up out of my seat. "Give it back!"

"You'll have to catch it!" taunted Dave as he ran to the back of the room. I went after him, but the second I got there, he threw it to another kid, named Mark.

"Awww, come of lardy! Gotta be quick to get your book!" I made a grab for it, but Mark threw it back to Dave, who threw it to Justin, who threw it to another guy named Kirk. By this time, I was sweating like crazy, and out of breath.

"HA! Look at him! He's so fat he can't even handel running around a circle for a minute!" laughed Kirk, throwing the book to Justin.

I was praying the teacher would walk in, so they would stop this.

"Hey Mikey isn't this TONS of fun?" asked Justin snearing at me.

"JUST PLESE GIVE ME MY BOOK!" I yelled at him.

They all laughed.

"Ohhh, Big Mac, you'll need to learn to keep your temper down!" Justin said walking over to the window. "I think you need to be punished."

And he threw my book right out the window.

We were on the second floor, overlooking the lake, so I knew my book had no chance of survival.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. That book was a gift from my grandmother, and it meant the world to me.

_Don't cry, _I thought to myself as their laughter sounded all around me. _Hold it in, don't cry._

The bell finally rang, and everyone rushed to their seats, still going on about my book.

"Good Afternoon class," said my teacher Ms. Walters, walking into the room. "Lets start off today with some silent reading. You all are supposed to have novels with you at all times, so take them out and start reading."

I could feel Justin grinning behind me as I raised my hand.

"Ms, Walters," I said. "I don't have a book."

She looked at me. "Michal you know you ae to have a novel with you at all times in this class. You may borrow one from the shelf in the back of the room, but I'm taking points away from you for this." I got up and walked to the shelf, passing by Justin, Mark, Kirk and Dave, all smirking at me.

I grabbed a book without even looking at it and went back to my seat.

It just isn't fair. My life is so hard for me because of my size. If I was thinner, none of this would happen to me. My life would be perfect. But nooooooooooooo, I am fat, and because I'm fat, I'm called names, I lose my books, and get teased.

All I did that class was stare at the page in front of me, not even reading any of it. When the bell rang, I put the book back on its shelf, and made my way out of the class room.

"Hey, Blumburg," a voice called out.

I looked around and saw Francass, aka the hustler kid, leaning against a set of lockers.

"Yah?" I asked walking over to him.

"I heard about your little incident in English today,"

"Oh," I sighed. "News travels fast."

"You know it, but luck I heard it, 'cause I think I have just the thing to help you."

"You do?" I asked eagerly. "What."

He pulled out a small bottle. "These."

"What are they?"

He smiled.

"These babies make people lose weight like crazy. You take one a day for a week, and I guarentee you'll be at least thirty pounds lighter."

"Really?" These sounded great.

"You bet? I'll sell them to you cheap, since you're an old friend."

"How much?"

"200 dollars."

"That's cheap?!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You can only get these from a small country in Africa. It cost me over a hundred just to get them."

"I don't know….." I said uncertinaly. Just then, Justin and his gang passed by, pointing and laughing at me. I looked down at the small bottle in Francass's hand.

_Thirty pounds a week, _I thought. _I'll be thin in no time! _

"I'll take them," I said.

I pulled out my wallet and took out its entire contents of 200 dollars and handed it to him, and he gave me the bottle. I saved for months for that money, but it would be worth it in the end. I knew it would.


	7. No mistake

Gus's pov

_Gus's pov._

I'm failing 3 classes. Biology, Algebra and Spanish 2. But who cares. My only concern for the past week has been Lauren. I haven't seen any of my friends in days. I know Spinelli got suspended, but for what I have no clue.

Me and Lauren are going to her doctors office, just to conferm the pregnancy. I'm hoping, but I know that there is probably no mistake.

I looked at my watch and sighed. Lauren was supposed to meet 10 minutes ago, we only have twenty minutes until the appointment. I was just about to text her, when she came out of the guidance counslers office.

"Hey," she said as we started walking towards the parking lot

"Hi," I replied, looking around to make sure there was nobody, then I said, "Why were you in there? You didn't tell her?"

"No, I was just discussing my options if I was to, you know, drop out."

"What!" I said, freezing in my tracks. "Why?"

"Well, Gus if I am you know- I can't stay in school!"

We started walking again. "But, maybe you wont be."

She didn't say anything, but I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. It was highly unlikely.

We got to the car, and I started my engine. We drove for a few minutes in scilence, until Lauren finally broke it and said, "So how's your friend Gretchen doing?"

"Huh?" It took a few minutes to relize what she was talking about. "Oh right her leg, it's pretty bad, but I really haven't talked to her, you know, with all that's going on."

She burst into tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Look what this is doing to us!" she said through her tears. "I'm keeping you from your friends, I dropped out of the French club…"

"Calm down," I told her. "It will be alright."

She continued to cry all the way to the doctors office.

"Well," I said. "This is it."

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes "Let's go"

I was never a big fan of the doctors office, but being here today brought on a whole new type of fear. The outcome of the rest of my life would be clear in just a few minutes.

"Lauren Gombalaz!" called a blonde nurse.

We both stood up.

"I'm sorry young man, but only family is allowed to come back here."

"No, I have to come with her," I said firmly. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Sorry, but its against every code if you-"

"Nurse, read my case," said Lauren quietly, looking at the floor.

The nurse looked down at her clipboard, and her eyes got big and watery.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't realize, of course you can go with her."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, and we both followed her through the door.

The check up room was filled with all sorts of complicated devices that I had no clue what they did.

"So, aren't your parents going to know after this shows up on their insurance bill?"

She shook her head.

"My parents don't pay their own bills, we have an accountant who does everything. The only way he would show them the bill is if it was like a 10000 dollar expense."

"Wow, that's um…"

She smiled for the first time that day.

"Yah, I know it kind of sounds like their rich snobs, but really, they're both just awful at math."

We both laughed. Then the doctor came in, and the smile vanished from Lauren's mouth.

"Morning," he said absentmindly, as he flipped through Lauren's file.

"Morning," she whispered.

Placing the file on the counter, the doctor instructed her to lay down on a bed directly under a weird circly thing.

"So," he said as he flipped a switch on the machine. "You're sixteen, correct?"

She nodded.

He didn't say anything, but I could tell he disapproved of the situation she was in at her age.

I grabbed Lauren's hand, and she squeazed it tightly.

"The doctor slid up her shirt, and spread some gel onto her stomach.

"How long has it been since the sex?" he asked.

"About five weeks ago," I answered.

"What symptoms of pregnancy have you been feeling?" he asked again, writing this down.

"Umm, well, I missed my period. It was supposed to have come about three weeks ago. And four times, I threw up in the morning."

He scribbiled this down.

"This could be from many things," he said. "Have you token the test?"

"Three of them," Lauren told him. "All came back positive."

The doctor took a little device, and switched on a TV screen.

"Well," he said. "Let's see how accurate they were."

He pressed the device to Lauren's stomach, and weird lines appered on the screen. Lauren held onto my hand through the whole process.

I didn't see any shape that resembeled a baby at all, so for a few glourious minutes, I thought we were in the clear.

I helped Lauren wipe all the gel off her stomach, as the doctor wrote down some stuff on the file.

"Well," he said finally, as Lauren got down from the bed. "I'm afraid those test weren't mistaken. Ms. Gombalaz, you're pregnant."


	8. There may be a chance of hope

Spinelli's pov

_Spinelli's pov._

_Monday afternoon_

It's funny. A few days ago, I would of sold my soul to have this long off from school. Now, I'm praying to go back.

Staying home isn't as fun as you may think. My parents have grounded me from anything fun related, so all I could do was just lie on my bed all day, staring at the ceiling.

"Ashley, your father and I are going to the store to pick up stuff for dinner," my mom called from downstairs.

"K."

"Don't you even think about turning on the TV!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I thought she was going to come up and lecture me on my attitude, but I guess she's given up on that, because I heard the front door slam, and our beat up convertible start up.

I looked out the window to make sure they were gone, and picked up the phone. I had to use the one in the kitchen, since my cell was taken away.

"Hello?" came Gretchen's voice on the other line.

"Gretch, come over, I need some contact with the outside world!"

"Won't you get in trouble?" she asked.

"No, my parents went to the store, and you know how they are there. They'll be gone at least an hour and a half."

"Fine, I'll be right over,"

"Thanks, see ya!"

As I hung up the phone, I saw TJ and his dad come out of his house, 3 homes away. He and his dad got into their minivan, TJ in the driving seat.

I laughed to myself. TJ would be 16 tomorrow, and he had his heart set on taking his driving test the day of his birthday, so he had been practicing everyday for weeks.

I'm really disappointed that I wont get to be with TJ on his special day. I even bought the perfect gift for him too. It was a top of the line baseball bat, with an autograph from Babe Ruth. I'm sure the autograph's not official, but it was still cool.

I guess I'll have to give it to him whenever I'm free from my prison.

But I was looking forward to seeing his face light up, and seeing those amazing blue eyes of his sparkle with joy.

He would probably be so thrilled, that he would give me a hug. A friendly one, of course, but a hug nonetheless.

There was a knock on the door, which brought me back to reality. I ran over to answer it, and there stood Gretchen her right leg covered with bandages, and holding onto crutches.

"You owe me," Gretchen said, as she hobbled in. "I had to pay Gio 10 bucks to drive me here."

"Yah, yah," I said. "How much longer you gonna be on those," I said, indicating the crutches.

"At least 10 weeks," she said. "Probably longer though, since that beast girl was huge."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Beast girl?"

"Yes, I've decided to call her that until I can play soccer again."

I laughed. "Whatever Gretch."

"So, how's life in the big house?" she asked.

"Awful! I can't do anything! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to go back to school!"

"Well, the hearing is in two weeks," she said.

"Pfft, what chance do I have being aloud back in. You know Ashley's dad's rich. She'll have that fancy pants lawyer vouching for her."

Gretchen smiled. It was that smile she wore whenever she had an answer for tough problems.

"Actually, I was reading the Discipline guide last night," she said.

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, only Gretchen would read a book that boring.

"Oh give me a break, it's not like I can do anything else!"

"Yah, yah, so what did you read."

"According to the book, as long as you didn't start this whole little war between you and the Ashley's, then you can't be expelled, because you were only sticking up for yourself. But the trouble is, we don't know which one of you did anything first, because you guys have been fighting since kindergarden."

"So how does help me then?" I asked, confused.

"As long as they can't prove it was you, your fine. They can suspend you, which they already did, but after this, they can't do anything!"

"Gretch, you're a genius!" I yelled, giving her a hug.

I was so happy, that all I could do was think about the hearing in two weeks. There was no way of showing who started this thing. I mean, none of us remember back to kindergarden. And even if Ashley tries to fake something, she can't prove it!"

"Hey spinelli," asked Gretchen suddenly. "Can I ask you something."

"What, oh yah, sure." I said absentmindedly.

"You and TJ have been friends for awhile now, right?"

"Since we were 5," I said, becoming more interested in this. "But what about that?"

"Well, I mean, you don't, you know, like as more than a friend do you?" she asked, studying me hard.

Shit, there was no hiding anything from Gretchen. She knows how to catch a lie for a mile away. Best bet is to play it dumb.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart thundering underneath my chest.

She stared right at me. "You know exactly what I mean, Spin."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, yes! I like TJ, are you happy!"

She laughed. "Very."

"But you can not tell ANYBODY, you got that?" I said.

She nodded. "I swear."

"Good, so by the way, why'd you bring it up anyways," I asked curiously.

"Um, well I.." But then she stopped in mid-scentance.

"Spinelli! I know how we can find out who started the fighting!" she said excitedly.

"How!"

"Ms. Finster!"

I stared at her. "Gretch, are you kidding me! She's like 80 years old now, she wont remember."

"Actually, Lawson's little sister goes there. He said that he sees her all the time when he ahs to pick her up. She's still the same old Finster, except know she goes by MRS. Finster." Gretchen explained.

"Wait, you mean she got married?" I asked in shock. "Why didn't she invite my family. She knows us."

"I dunno, I guess it was a private ceremony. I mean really, can you see her all decked out in a white wedding gown? She probably got married in the morning, and went to school right after it." She said, shrugging her shouleder.

"Who'd she marry?"

"Who do you think? Hank!"

"No way!"

I always knew they liked each other, heck they had even gone out for a bit when we were in 4th grade, but marriage.

There was a car horn outside.

"That's Gio," Gretchen getting up. "Better go."

"Thanks again Gretch," I said, opening the door for her. "You're a life saver. But remember, don't breathe a word about TJ to anyone. Oh, but tell him happy birthday for me."

"Will do," Gretchen said, as Gio honked again.

We both laughed, and she turned towards the car.

Closing the door, I knew I had to talk to Mrs. Finster soon. Contacting her was going to be hard, we haven't since I left Third Street School. But I knew I had to find her number, and I know just where to look.

I went into my parent's room, and turned on the light.

There room was, so bland. No pictures up, no weird figurines, just a bed, dresser, and bookshelf. It was so unlike the rest of the house, which was covered with my parents crazy junk.

I went over to the dresser and rifled through the dawers until I found my mom's address book.

I flipped over to F's, and scanned the page.

Bingo. Muriel Finster- 845-6832

Reaching for the phone that hung on the wall, I quickly dialed in the number.

"Hello," came a familiar voice.

"Hi, Mrs. Finster, this is Spinelli. I have to talk to you."


	9. Plan in action

Vince's POV

_Vince's POV._

_PE _

There were so many things that could go wrong. Today was the day that I was going to break into one of the Ashley's phones and send a text to Ashley Q. But all the risks that came with it made putting my carefully devised plan into action that much harder.

First of all, the only time the Ashley's wouldn't have there phones attached to them would be when we run the mile in PE, so I was going to have to sneak into the girls locker room before they finish running. Then there's always the possibility that Ashley Q wont get the message right away, so she'll text back whichever Ashley's phone I use later, and my plan will be ruined.

But I have to try to do this. It's the only way that I can expose Lawson as the cheating asshole he is to Gretchen.

On days we run the mile, as soon as we finish, we're allowed to either change and go hang out somewhere around the school, or stay outside and play. Obviously the Ashley's wouldn't say outside any longer then they have to, so I was going to have to be fast.

"You ready man?" TJ whispered to me as we changed into our gym clothes, preparing for the run.

"Yah," I mumbled back. "You remember your part right?"

TJ had agreed to stall the Ashley's if they somehow finished the mile before I got out.

"Yup, no sweat," TJ said.

I sighed, and tried to calm my nerves.

"Hey, Gus is missing again," TJ said suddenly.

I looked around, and noticed he was right. I haven't seen Gus in awhile. He's only in like three of my classes, but still, even when I try to call him, he always makes up some lame excuse to go before I get a chance to ask what's up.

"He's been acting weird lately," TJ continued. "But I guess its just stress from all those military classes he takes."

"Yah," I said distantly.

Mikey came out of the stall he had been changing in and threw his clothes lazily on the bench.

"Man, Mikester, you don't look so good." I said as Mikey leaned against a row of lockers.

His usually groomed hair looked like it hadn't seen a brush in days, and he had huge dark circles under his bloodshot eyes.

"Yah well," Mikey said grumpily. "Doesn't really matter if we're in PE does it Vince? We can't all look like sport stars you know."

"Whoa, Mikey chill," TJ said in a startled tone. Neither of us has ever heard Mikey act like this.

"What'd you want me to do? Just let your stupid comments roll right off me?" He asked angrily, standing up, towering over us.

Luckily for TJ, and me coach blew his whistle before this could get any further.

"What's eating him?" TJ asked me as Mikey stormed outside.

I shrugged my shoulders, then hurried outside.

Gretchen was sitting on a bench by the track, her head resting in her hand, looking extremely bored.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi," she said gloomily.

"Must suck having to sit out here and do nothing while your leg heals," I said.

"Yah," she sighed. "By the way, what's wrong with Mikey? He looked upset when he came out here."

"I dunno," I said. "But he was like that in the locker room too."

"GET READY FOR THE MILE!" called out coach Wendy.

"Well, see ya," I said to Gretchen, standing up.

"Have fun," she said smiling at me.

I pushed to get ahead of the crowd of kids by the gates. We didn't run the entire mile on the track. Only the last part. First we went around the student parking lot, then through the soccer fields, across the basketball courts, then around the track twice. Gretchen measured it once. It's actually 1.48 miles.

"READY, GET SET…" and she blew her whistle. I burst from the crowd, leaving the others at least two yards behind me.

I was always the first to finish the mile. Okay, Gretchen's beat me a few times, but I still hold the school record for it. 5 minutes and 19 seconds.

Whizzing past the cars in the parking lot, and leaving the soccer field and basketball courts to eat my dust, I sprinted as hard as I could around the track once., and then twice.

"Nice work Lasalle," coach Wendy said, looking at the stopwatch she was using to record everyone's times. 5 minutes 26 seconds."

A couple of my track buddies came in behind me, and while the coaches were busy giving them their times, I snuck off to the girl's locker room.

It looked exactly the same as the boys one, except maybe a bit cleaner, and it didn't reek of sweat and underwear.

The Ashley's backpacks were easy to spot. They were the only ones made of imported leather and had silver studded on the edges.

And right in the pocket of one of those fancy backpacks, was Ashley B's bright yellow cell phone.

Excellent, everything was going smoothly. I easily unlocked the password on her phone. It was so simple to guess. Scandalous.

I scrolled down to through her contacts until I found Ashley Q's name, and then I made my text.

**Hey gurl, can u meet us by da bike racks of our skool?**

I hope that was convincing enough, I had been working out the message in my head all morning.

Thankfully, no sooner then I hit send, a reply popped up. That girl had some fast fingers.

**KK, mb i can c lawson! :) luvz ya!**

So the other Ashley's were in on this cheating scandal too. Figures.

**Kool. Can't talk nemore. C u l8er. Luv u 2!**

I practically gagged writing that. But the deed was finally done. And if all goes according to plan, Gretchen will see Lawson for what he really is by this afternoon.

My own phone vibrated against my leg. Me and TJ had decided we better bring our phones just in case we needed them.

**They just finished mile. Stalling. **

I quickly deleted the messages from the phone, and locked it again. I stuffed it back in Ashley B's backpack, and got out.

"So that's why you ladies should never scuba dive and drink root beer at the same time," I heard TJ say to the Ashley's.

Letting out a laugh, I headed over to him.

"Like, leave us alone Detwiller." Ashley A sneered. "We want to like, get out of here."

"Yah," Ashley T chimed in. "Get out of the way!"

"With pleasure," TJ said, as I came to his side. "You be careful now!"

Rolling their eyes, they girls pranced off the locker room.

"So?" TJ asked.

"Did it," I sad happily. "Oh, by the way, happy birthday. I have your present in my locket."  
"Aww Vinny you shouldn't have," TJ laughed. "What'd you get me."

I shoved him in the ribs. "Come on, let's go see Gretch."

We headed towards the bench by the track.

"Happy Birthday Teeje," Gretchen said giving TJ a hug. I have your present in my backpack.

"Thanks Gretch," TJ said.

"Spinelli says happy birthday too," she said. "She really wishes she could've been here."

"Speaking of Spinelli," TJ said lowering his voice. "Did you ask her?"

She nodded.

"And?" he asked eagerly.

"I swore to her I wouldn't tell you what she said," Gretchen said. "So hopefully, you can use common sense to figure out the answer."

"Dude she said yes!" I cried, giving TJ a high five. "Way to go!"

TJ was grinning a grin so wide it covered most of his face, and Gretchen was showing her all too beautiful smile.

But then Mikey came puffing and out of breath from the mile, up to coach Wendy. He had finished last again.

"19 minutes and 43 seconds," Coach Wendy said, clicking the timer off. "You need to practice Blumburg!"

And with that, she walked away.

"What!?" demanded Mikey as we stared at him.

"Mikey, what's going on with you?" TJ asked, a look of up most concern on his face.

"None of your business," he said, still panting.

"Oh my god, Mikey, your eyes are so red!" Gretchen gasped.

She was right. Even the blues of them were starting to fade, and the whites were so red, it looked like he had dunked his head in a bucket of chlorine.

"Oh shut up Gretchen!" he shouted.

"Don't start on her!" I said standing up. "She's just trying to help. So are we!"

"Yah well, you guys haven't been any help before, so why now?"

"Mikey, what'd you mean?" TJ asked.

"Oh you know exactly what I mean!" he yelled.

And he rushed off to the locker rooms.

"What in the hell is with him?" asked TJ.

"This isn't Mikey," Gretchen said.

"Yah well," I said. "It looked like Mikey to me. And if that's how he's gonna treat us, then fine."

We spent the rest of PE talking about TJ's driving test, and how he should ask out Spinelli.

When the whistle blew, and we went back to the locker rooms, Mikey was already gone.

"Remember, we have to make sure Lawson and Gretchen don't see each other all day," I said to TJ. "And we have to somehow let Lawson know Ashley Q is coming."

"Vince, everything's going to go fine," TJ said. "You already got the hard part over with."

The bell rang, and me and TJ were off to proceed with step two of the plan.

Lawson's locker was right next to ours. Me and TJ were going to make him think Gretchen was absent today, so when he finds out about Ashley Q, he won't have anything stopping him for seeing her.

Lawson was already at his locker when we came.

"So Vince," TJ said, setting up the bait. "Remember to go to Gretchen's math class and get her homework. I'll go to science and English."

"Why do you losers need to get Gretchen's homework?" Lawson asked, falling into the trap.

"She's absent today," I explained. "She has to do physical therapy for her leg."

"Really? She didn't tell me that." Lawson said, looking at us suspiciously.

"Well that's because her phone got taken away from her," TJ said quickly. "Her brother lost his, so he's using hers until he gets a new one."

"Oh, okay," Lawson said, shutting his locker door. "See you later I guess."

"Man, I love that fast brain of yours!" I said, high fiving TJ. "Her brother has it. That was genius!"

"Yah well," TJ said shrugging. "What can I say."

The bell rang. "Well, see you in study hall," I said, heading towards my history class."

"Bye," Tj said

There was only one step left in my plan. And that was lead Gretchen to see Lawson and Ashley Q after school. And then, Lawson would be a thing of Gretchen's past. One, on which she'll hopefully never look back on.


	10. Happiness comes in a pill

Mikey's POV

_Mikey's POV_

I can't stand them. Any of them. They all think they're so perfect, and amazing, and I'm just their fat tag along friends, there for them to point and laugh at. I know what they say about me behind my back, I'm not stupid!

Just because I come in last at the mile in PE, they think they have some god given right to tease me.

Well they're wrong. I hate them all.

TJ and his damn leadership, bossing everyone around.

Spinelli with her whole fake toughness act. She probably couldn't beat up a six year old.

Gus and his "amazing girlfriend" who he "loves". Please, love is all an act…

Gretchen and her brain, thinks she knows everything and then rubs it in my face.

And Vince, running around, and getting all this praise because he put a ball through a hoop or ran a little bit.

I don't know what enticed me to stay friends with them all theses years. I guess I was just blind. But these miracle pills changed everything. They opened my eyes to the real world. There is no love, no compassion, no anything. Everyone has one goal. Just one. Bring you down.

"Hey Ronald McDonald!"

Like him. He works hard to achieve that goal.

I ignore him, making my way to my math class.

"Ronald McDonald," Justin says, shoving me into a nearby locker. "I was talking to you. It isn't nice to ignore people."

He's almost a whole head shorter than me, yet he's the one who has the hold on me.

"Whoa, man look at his eyes," Mark said, stepping next to him. "They're all red."

Justin smirked. "What's the matter? Been crying? Did the cafeteria run out of pizza?"

He chuckled at his own joke.

That's it.

I picked up the kid by the neck of his shirt. He lost his cocky grin, and was now full of fear, just the way it should be…

"Hey, Mikey," he said in a shaky voice. "Calm down. Can't you take a joke?"

Joke? He thought this was a joke? I slammed him into the very locker he had me pinned against before. "You listen here," I said in a cold voice. "If you ever talk to me again, look at me again, or even think about me again, I swear to God, I'll kill you."

Whimpering, he nodded. I shoved him down with some force, and he ran off. I turned to Mark.

"Tell anyone about this, and I'll do the same to you." He nodded as well, and scampered after his friend.

That felt good. So good.

_What've you done? _A voice in the back of my head said in shock. I haven't heard him in awhile.

**He had it coming.**

_But you were a bully! A mean one at that!_

**Shut up!**

_What would the rest of the gang think if they found out?_

**Screw them. All they care about is themselves.**

_That's not true! They're your friends!_

**Friends! Yah right!**

_They are!_

**Are not!**

_Are too!_

**AHHHHH!**

Completely forgetting about my class, I rushed into the nearest bathroom, which thankfully was empty, locked myself in a stall, and reached into my pocket.

Everything was gonna be okay. It was alright now. I had them.

I dry swallowed four of the pills. They were really working. I've only bin on the a short time, yet I lost nearly 40 pounds! Plus, there was something about them that just made me, I dunno, happy.

But still 40 pounds barely shows on me, I'm that fat. But then again, I've only been taking about five a day. Maybe it's time up my game a bit…

AN- Yah, this chapter was a bit, um, dark, I guess you can say. But I'm trying to show how the weight loss pills are making Mikey change. Anyways, review please!


	11. I'm going to be a father!

_Gus's POV_

Saturday finally came that week. It seemed like the weekend would never come. Lauren and I weren't able to talk freely in school, and by the time the day was over, it always seemed too late to go out and discuss things.

We were going to the park. On a picnic. I think that's pretty romantic.

I dressed quickly and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before I went to pick up Lauren, but as I entered the kitchen, I saw my parents sitting cross-armed, staring at me.

"Um, good morning" I said as they continued to stare at me. "I should be back home by five, but I might be a little later, depending if Lauren wants to do dinner too."

"Oh no young man," my mother spoke up. "You're not going anywhere today."

"Huh?"

"We just got a call from your school this morning. It seems your failing about three classes."

Oh shit. Of course, I should've realized that the school would reach my parents about my grades at some point. But still, on a Saturday morning?

"And that you've been skipping school," my dad said in his gruff, tough voice.

I didn't dare say anything.

"Well," my mother said, an eyebrow raised. "What'd you have to say for yourself?'

"Well," I said nervously. I couldn't tell them the real reason obviously. I mean what was I supposed to say I'm flunking and skipping because I'm going to be a father in about seven months? "It's just that school's getting so hard," I finally came up with. "It's overwhelming. Biology, math, history… it's so much!"

"If your having problems understanding the work," my mother said. "Why don't you get a tutor? Your friend Gretchen's really smart. Why don't you ask her to help you?"

"I dunno," I said. "She's really busy,"

"Well then go to the program at your school."

I can see there's no getting out of this. It's easier just to give in.

"Fine," I said. "I'll go ask for a tutor on Monday. Can I go now?"

"No!" my dad barked. "Get up to your room and study. The school said if you get at least a B on your midterms in two weeks, you can pass the classes with a D+."

"But I have plans!" I argued.

"Cancel them."

"But-"

"GO!"

Cursing under my breath, I go back up to my room, slamming the door shut. I pull out my cell, and call Lauren.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. Bad news."

"What?"

"My parents found out about my grades. They wont let go anywhere."

"Oh."

"I'm really sorry. I wish we could've talked today, I had a whole picnic planned out and everything."

"It's alright Gus. I'm not mad."

"You're not?"

"No. I was actually just going to call you an tell you I couldn't make it today either."

"What? Why not?"

"My little sister has the flu, and my parents are going into the office today, so I have to take care of her."

"That's nice of you."

"Yah, it's good practice I guess too."

"Practice?"

She broke out in tears.

"Lauren! What's the matter?"

"Oh Gus. I just can't over the fact that I'm going to be a mother soon."

"It's alright. I've been feeling the same way. It's scary huh?"

"Defiantly. I mean, I always dreamed of having a family, but I never pictured myself having one at-"

"16. Same here."

"I don't know if I can go through with this. I'm not ready to have a baby yet."

"Are you saying you want an-"

"It might be what we have to do."

"I guess. It's your choice."

"But I've always been against it. It's murder!"

"But if you're not ready to have the baby-"

"Gus, it's our fault the babies here in the first place. Actually, come to think of it, you're the one who wanted to…"

"What? You wanted to just as bad!"

"You're the one who said that if two people love each other, there's no shame in it!"

"Yah and you agreed right away. I even asked you if you were sure you wanted to."

"Well what was I supposed to say? You were pressuring me!"

"Pressured you? How dare you!"

"It's true Gus."

"I don't need this."

I hung up the phone, and immediately felt a pang of guilt. Why had I lost my temper? I loved Lauren more than anything.

"Are you studying up there?" came my moms voice.

"Yah," I called back, opening up my Biology book. I didn't study though. I just kind of lounged around my room all day, debating whether or not I should call Lauren back and apologize for hanging up on her.

My phone rang around one, and I rushed to it, hoping it was Lauren. Bit it wasn't. My caller ID read Vince.

"Hey," I said, picking up.

"Hi Gus, how you've been?"

"Good."

"I haven't seen you at school in awhile now. You sick or something."

"Um, yah. Just getting over a really nasty stomach flu."

"Cool. Me, TJ and Gretchen are heading over to Kelso's Wanna meet us?"

"Nah, I can't I'm grounded."

"Really? You? For what?"

"Just got a few bad grades. No big deal though."

"Oh, well, see you around I guess."

"Yah bye."

"Bye."

I really did miss hanging out with the gang, but Lauren was my main priority at them time being.

I was staring at my book, not taking in anything, just thinking of Lauren, when my mom came into my room with a sandwich and a can of soda.

"I thought you might be hungry."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

She sighed. "Gus, you know you need to keep your grades at least at a C in order to get into that Military School you want to go in. Your father and I are trying to help you."

"I may not be going there mom."

"But Gus, you've dreamt about going since you were 12. Why the sudden change?"

I shrugged. "Dreams change."

She didn't seem convinced. "Is there something you're not telling me."

Shit, the one thing I cannot do is lie to my mom. I've tried for years, but she has someway of weaseling out the truth.

"Well?"

I let out a deep breath. "I've made some mistakes mom."

"Gus, you can pull your grades up with a little effort, that's no reason to throw away that college."

"It's not my grades!" I cried.

"Well then what is it? Did you decide to be something else?"

"Yes, I guess I did, but I didn't actually want it to happen"

"Well there's not a problem with changing your mind Gus, your still young, you'll change your mind many times throughout your-"

"I can't change my mind on this one mom, I have no choice."

"Gus, what are you-"

"I'm going to be a father!" I yelled out.


	12. The best freakin' bday

_TJ's Pov_

If all goes according to plan, this will be the best birthday ever. I really want to go home now, seeing as last period just ended, and talk to Spinelli, but Vince made me promise that I would help him with his scheme to expose Lawson to Gretchen.

"Hi Teje," Gretchen said, coming up next to me. "Here's your present by the way." She pulled out a small box and handed it to me.

"Oh, thanks Gretch." Opening it up, it was this really cool case for my Ipod that I'd been eyeing to a few weeks now.

"How'd you know?" I cried happily, slipping by Ipod into it.

"Mikey told me last week you wanted it, before he started acting like this."

"Man, something's up with him, I can just feel it."

"Same here, but 2nd period during Spanish, I went up to him, and he started mumbling under his breath about something."

"Yah, well I'll think of a plan to figure him out after I get this task over with. I'd never thought it'd be so hard to ask a girl out."

"You'll be fine TJ, just go in there and say it Spinelli likes straight shooters."

"It's not that easy! What if she says no?"

"You really Spinelli is the type of girl that would hold something like that over you? No, if by some wild, crazy, one in a million chance she does say no, she'll get over it, and so will you."

"Yah, I guess." But there's no way I'd ever, ever, EVER get over Ashley Spinelli. Nope, not in this lifetime.

"Have you seen Vince?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

Oh, that's right. I was supposed to be covering for him. He was really hiding out outside the school in a bush, on the lookout for Ashley Q.

"He's in the clinic," I made up quickly.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked, concerned.

"Oh nothing, just drank some bad milk at lunch."

"He didn't have milk," she said. "He gave his to you, and you spilled it."

"Oh, did I say milk? I meant tuna fish."

She gave me a suspicious stare, but let it go. But that's when I saw Lawson, thankfully, Gretchen's back was turned, so she didn't see him, and he was talking to one of his buddies, so he didn't see her. Yet.  
"Let's go in here," I said, pulling her into a random janitors closet, forgetting about her leg.

"Ow! TJ what are you doing? This is a janitors closet!"

"I know that. I just, um, wanted to, um, ask you more about what Spinelli look's for in a guy." Hey, if I'm going to help Vince get his girl, might as well use this as a chance to get mine.

"And you couldn't ask me out there?"

"No, I don't want to be overheard."

"I told you, she likes straight shooters"

"Yah, but what else?"

"I dunno, last year when she dated Sam, she told me that the thing she hated most about him was that he didn't know how to laugh."

"So I just need to go in there, make her laugh, and just spit it out and I'll be good. Okay, I got this."

"Are you done?"

"What? Oh yah."

"Alright, well I'm going to the library. See you later."

And with that she left the closet, and I emerged shortly after.

In our school, even though the bell rings at the end of the day, no one leaves. A, because the buses are never on time, and B, because the teachers nearly all leave, giving the school to the kids.

Sure enough, the halls were packed as though it was still class time.

My phone rang, and a text from Vince appeared.

**SHE'S HERE. **

This was my cue. I had to get Lawson outside, to see Ashley, and then get Gretchen out there.

I spotted him by his locker. I walked over there.

"Hey Lawson, how's it going?"

"What do you want Detwiller?"

"Nothing, but you'll never guess who's here."

"Who?"

"Remember Ashley Q. She's standing out front I guess she's waiting for the other Ashleys."

Lawson's face was priceless. He dropped his backpack, spilling the entire contents. "Sh-sh-she's here?"

"I just said that. Getting a lot of attention too, boys are herding all around her, using their best Pick-Up lines and sporting out the cars."

"She's getting hit on?"

"Yah. Big time."

"Um, I have to go. I have to go, um, bring my car in for a wax. Later."

He walked away, his fist clenched. Now it was time for Gretchen. Luckily, the library was right by the front of the school, so even on her leg. She would get outside to see the two together.

"Gretchen!" I cried, running into the library.

"Shut up please Detwiller," the library said nonchalantly.

"Oh for crying out loud TJ," Gretchen sighed, limping over to me. "Just go and ask her already! Stop stalling and-"

"It's not that. Just get outside. Now."

"What are you-"

"Now Gretchen, hurry."

Vince gave me strict orders not to stick around to see what happened. He wanted to be the only one around to comfort her when she saw. So ignoring her confused look, I pointed at the door urgently once more, then ran out the side door, to the path that took me home.

As much as I hated leaving Gretchen like that, when she was just about to get hurt so badly pained me, but Vince would hopefully explain. I'll make it up to her by pumbleing Lawson later.

I passed by my house, and my sister Becky was laying out on a lawn chair in her bathing suit tanning. She was home from college for a week, and since there was no sun where she goes, she's been spending all her time trying to fix her "horrible complexion."

"Where are you going T Jerk?" she asked.

"Um, over to Spinelli's."

"Oooooooooo, well have fun with your little girlfriend."

Normally, I would've thrown something at her, but I was in too much of a hurry, and frankly, I hope what she was saying would soon become true.

Her parent's car wasn't in the driveway, thank god, so it would just be the two of us.

"TJ?" Spinelli answered the door.

"Hey Spin," I said, trying to look calm.

"I thought you were going to get your drivers licenses right after school. You've been talking about it for over a month now."

"Oh, well I can go later."

"So," she said, looking at the ground. "Um, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks. Can I come in?"

"Huh, oh yah, sure."

I've been to her house tons of times, but I think this is the first time we've been alone with her in it since about the 6th grade.

"Your present is on the counter," she said, pointing to a package. "I was just about to run it over before my parents got back."

"Can I ask you something first?" I blurted out, my nerve taking over.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I um have had this sort of, I dunno, feeling."

"Feeling?"

"Yah, and this feeling, it's been making me realize something."

"And what's that?"

"That I maybe I like this one girl more than just my friend."

"Who is she?"

"Someone I've known since I was in the first grade."

"Who, Gretchen?"

"What? No!"

"But then-"

But my nerve had taken total control of my brain, and without knowing what I was doing, I pulled her towards me, and we kissed. Just like that time in 4th grade.

I could tell she was surprised at first, but thankfully she put her arms around my neck, and kissed me back.

The need for oxygen finally caught up with us, and we broke apart.

"I'm the girl?" she asked catching her breath, a smile starting to come over her face.

"Yah."

"Then this day is turning out to be not so suckish after all."

"Yup, this is defiantly going in the books as my best birthday ever."

"Your present is still over there," she said. "And you are GOING to open it TJ, 'cause it took my forever to find the perfect gift for you, and I'm not about to let it go to waste."

"Alright Spin, calm down. I'll open the present."

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

We sat down on her couch, closer then we ever sat before, both taking up only one half of the couch instead of the whole thing like we usually do.

"Whoa, Spinelli your insane!" I whispered in awe as I opened up the tall, slim package. "This is, like a million dollars. It must of cost you your whole years allowance!"

"Not really. The guy down at the sport shop is a friend of my brothers, Vito, so he gave it to me at a discount."

"Still it must have-"

"Never mind the cost Teje."

I gave her a hug, "You are the best."

"I know, but your not that bad yourself." Me and her had come up with that a while ago. I felt another kiss coming on, but before I could make the move, we heard an old station wagon pulling into the driveway.

"Shit," she groaned. "You have to go. My parents will kill me if they find anyone here."

"Can I call you?"

"Wait a few hours. My phone has to charge. Go out the back. Quickly!"

I grabbed my bat, and rushed towards the back door. I paused only to look back on Spinelli, who had suddenly became about ten times more beautiful today, and that's saying something, since she was already gorgeous.

I heard the front door open just as I had closed the back one, and I jumped the fence over to my yard, still a bit dazed that I, TJ Detwiller, had finally done it. I asked her out, and now I have the best girlfriend possible. This was indeed, the best freakin' birthday ever.


	13. Crashing down

AN- This is going to be another half and half chapter. Half in Vince's POV and half in Gretchen's. Read and Review.

_____________________________________________________________________

_Vince's POV_

This is it, the moment I've been waiting for! I'm really surprised at how smoothly this whole plan went along. There were so many ways that this could've gone wrong, but I guess I just have fantastic luck.

Ashley Q was just standing down by the bike racks, looking board, and sneering at the group of guys around her trying to flirt with her.

I sent TJ a text message a few seconds ago, telling him that she was here, so as soon as Lawson gets out here, he'll be caught as the lying scum he is. And speak of the devil, here he comes now.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned her as he gave the boys around her a threatening stare, and they cleared out.

"The girls said they wanted to, like me meet me," she said in her airhead voice that I hated since the 4th grade.

"Oh, and here I thought you wanted to spend time with your main man," he said, grinning.

"You know we can't, so long as you keep that bitch Gretchen."

"Well your in luck," he said seductively. "She's not here today."

"She isn't!"

"Nope."

"Well then I guess a little time alone won't hurt us." And she draped herself over him, and the two began sucking face. Probably one of the scariest things I've ever seen in my life. I wonder when Gretchen's going to come, two people can only go without breathing for so long until they-

"What are you doing!?" came a yell from the front door of the school.

Bingo.

Breaking apart in shock, Lawson turned to see a furious looking Gretchen heading towards him. She can move pretty fast for someone on crutches.

"Um, Gretch, baby this isn't what it looks like."

"Well then would you like to explain, because there really aren't a lot of reasons for a guy to be making out with a girl that doesn't involve some sort of relationship!"

"What are you even doing here, you were absent!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Lawson," Ashley spoke up, and Lawson directed his attention towards her again. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. She just didn't fill his needs."

"And you do?"

"Um, like way more then you do. He tells me you won't even get back second base with him."

"Well sorry for not being a sex crazed maniac like you!"

"Beats being a brainy geek who can't even hold onto her man!"

Wow, this was getting good. Gretchen was really firing up.

"Maybe if you found other ways to keep guys without sleeping with them all the time."

And that did it. Ashley Q pounced onto Gretchen knocking her over, and started pulling her hair. But even without the use of one of her legs, all that soccer has given her pretty good strength, and with in seconds, Gretchen pushed Ashley off her and now had her at her mercy.

But then things got even better. A blue convertible pulled up by the curb. It was Gretchen's older brother Gio. I loved that guy. He hated Lawson just as much as I do, but that's just because Gretchen was his little sister.

He pulled Gretchen off Ashley easily. "Are you insane Gretchen? What were you thinking?"

But both girls were still trying to get at each other, as Lawson stood close by, looking amused at all this.

"Lawson's been seeing her behind my back," she hissed, still trying to get her hands on Ashley.

"He's been cheating on you?"

"Yes!"

That's all he needed to hear. Even though Lawson was pretty big, he sill was nothing compared to Gio's build. Swiping him up by the shirt collar, he glared into his eyes, Lawson's face frozen with fear.

This was my chance, coming out of my bush, I walked over to Gretchen, and helped her up. Her face was tearstained, and her lip was bleeding and there was a scratch above her left eye.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

"I can't believe Lawson would do that to you."

"Me neither"

We looked towards Gio and Lawson, who seemed to be straining himself not to punch Lawson's face in.

"And if I catch you anywhere near my sister again, I'll make sure that by the time you walk again you'll be getting social security."

"Yes sir."

"You're a low life piece of scum, you know that?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Pretty stupid too. You don' even have the common sense not to bring the girl to her school"

"I thought she was absent. LaSalle and Detwiller told me she was."

Gretchen looked at me. "What?"

"Oh, um, see the thing is we wanted Lawson to, um think you were absent so when Ashley Q came, he would do this and you would finally see him for what he was."

"So you knew he was cheating on me?"

This is NOT how the plan was supposed to go down. She was supposed to be so upset about Lawson that she would leap into my arms for comfort, and well, we'd take it from there. But she looked far away from needing comforting from me.

"Well, I might have overheard him saying something and-"

"So instead of telling me like a friend should, you made me find out this way?"

"Look, Gretchen I-"

"Save it Vince. You're not any better than Lawson."

Gio had finally released Lawson, and he was now in a quivering heap on the ground. Ashley Q had finally found the other Ashley's and they were pointing at Gretchen, giggling.

Obviously Gio hadn't heard Gretchen and I, because he gave me a small smile as he got into the drivers seat of the car, and Gretchen got into the passengers one.

I knew my luck wasn't that good. Something just always had to go and ruin my plans. I guess Gretchen and me just weren't meant to be. But the longing feeling I've felt for her for so long still roared inside of me, stronger than ever, even though any chance of ever being with her had vanished this afternoon.

And I didn't care that half the school was now outside the building, eager to hear about what just happened, I felt tears slip down my cheeks.

_Gretchen's POV_

I don't think I can remember having a more awkward car ride with my brother. We were usually arguing about something, and now it was totally silent.

To be honest, I thought something was going on with Lawson. He used that sick grandmother story one too many times, but I always tried to play it off. But here was the proof, he had been going around with Ashley for god knows how long.

"Here," Gio said, handing me a tissue. "For your lip. It's bleeding."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"How's your leg? I saw her push you down pretty hard on it."

"It hurts but I'll take those pain killers the doctor gave me when I get home."

"Considering she was a good 5 inches taller than you, I'd say you came up on the winning side of that fight," he said with a small grin. "She had a huge black eye coming and those leather heels she was wearing were destroyed."

I knew he was trying to get me to laugh, but I couldn't.

"You better get cleaned up before mom and dad get home. They'll be pissed if they find out you were fighting."

"You're not going to tell them?"

"No, I think you've been through enough."

"Thanks for freaking out Lawson like that," I said gratefully.

"He was a jerk." He replied simply. "He doesn't deserve you."

"Still, the fact that he cheated is killing me."

"Guys like him only want one thing. If the girl doesn't give it to them, they'll find someone who will."

"Yah, Ashley said that," I sighed miserably.

We pulled into the driveway of our house to find that my dad's car was in the driveway.

"He's out, don't worry," Gio assured me. "They both went in moms car."

Gio had his own apartment a couple of miles away, but he was always at home, because he liked the free food.

I went up to the bathroom as soon as I got in the house, and locked the door. I did look pretty messed up. My lip was still bleeding, though it was slowing down, my hair was a tangled mess, and there was an ugly cut right above my left eye. It took nearly two hours before I got cleaned up. And by that time my parents were home, going on about something, and my brother was typing away on his laptop. He gave me a wink as I came into the room, but didn't say anything.

"There's pizza in the kitchen Gretchen," my mom said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You don't look that good. What happened to your eye?"

"Oh that's my fault mom," Gio spoke up. "When I picked her up we drove under this really low tree and one of the branched scratched her."

"Gio! You should've gone around it!"

"It's okay mom," I said. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just not that hungry."

"Well okay. We'll save you some in case you change your mind."

Back in my room, I collapsed onto my bed, and clung to my pillow and stared up onto the ceiling.

I wasn't that mad over Lawson anymore. True, I still hated his guts, and Ashley Q's, but I was angrier with Vince. How could he do this to me? He just watched me get hurt like that, and didn't do anything. Well, anything except make sure I was going to see the two of them together.

This didn't seem like Vince at all. He was usually so nice to me. He's the one who helped me get so good at soccer two years ago.

In fact, I used to have a tiny crush on him. It started after that election in 4th grade. It was his vote that made me win, breaking his streak of winning. But then in 6th grade, he got a crush on some other girl, and that's when I realized that Vince, the supper popular jock could never like me, the brainy geek. Thankfully, my looks began to change. I got a figure, my hair was now almost dirty blonde, and I got rid of my awful teeth and replaced my contacts with glasses. Boys finally began to notice me, and my crush on him sort of left. Sometimes I still get a little nervous around him, but nothing drastic.

But now, I could care less about Vince. I feel nothing but hatred towards him, and I am NEVER going to even talk to him again.

_Vince's POV_

Skipping track practice, I dragged my feet home, still remembering what Gretchen had said. "You're no better than Lawson."

She was right. I didn't do anything good for her. This whole plan was circulated around me. I wanted Gretchen, so I decided to let her heart get broken. The plan wasn't so brilliant now that I thought about it.

My house looked empty, thankfully. I didn't even bother turning on the lights. I just went straight to my room and slid down against my bed.

Why had I been so stupid? Did I really think she wouldn't figure it out? We're talking about a girl that could graduate from any University now. That's why I liked her so much. Actually no, I didn't like her. I LIKED her back in middle school. Now the feeling went way beyond liking. I was in love with her. It started back in 4th grade, when that kid, Jeffery got a crush on her. Before that, I only saw as my friend, who happened to be a girl. She helped me with my homework, and did science projects I couldn't understand and that's it. But then Jeffery started lusting after her, declaring his love for her, and something inside of me just went off. Jealousy? Maybe. But all I knew was that Gretchen was no longer just my female friend that had a huge brain. She was, well Gretchen, and I liked that.

But now, I'll probably never get to talk to her again, and I don't blame her. I'm an idiot. My phone vibrated in my pocket, and I quickly retrieved it, hoping it was her. But it was TJ.

"Hey man," I said glumly, hoping he would get the hint and leave me be. But his voice was jumpy and excited.

"You'll never believe it!"

"What?"

"O asked her out?"

"Spinelli?"

"Yah! And she's now my girlfriend. We kissed for like, two minutes."

This is not what I needed right now.

"Congrads man."

"So, how'd it go with Gretchen?"

"Can you say nuclear meltdown?"

"What? But the plan-"

"Failed."

"How?"

"She figured out that I knew all along. She was pretty pissed."

"She'll get over it Vince. She's probably still getting over Lawson."

"She won't TJ. She'll never speak to me again. Can't blame her."

"But if you just talk to her-"

"She won't listen. Face it TJ, I blew any chance I had with her. This time next week, she'll have someone else. Every guy in the school thinks she's hot, so it's only a matter of time before one asks her out."

"Come on Vince, it'll all work out."

"No it won't. I gotta go TJ. Bye."

"Oh okay, feel better."

I slammed my face into a pillow. My life was awful.


	14. The return to Finster

Life is perfect.

TJ is my boyfriend. I can't get him out of my mind. I mean, I could be eating a bowl of cereal, and for some, unknown reason, I see his face in every tiny piece of cereal in the bowl.

It's a sickness, I know, but I can't help it.

But unfortunately, ever since TJ and I hooked up, I've been distracted from concentrating on my hearing.

What actually brought it to my attention was a message from the principal on the phone last night, saying that hearing is now going to be held at City Hall, as a pose to the courtroom downtown.

I tried to get a hold of Gretchen after I played back the message, but all eight times I called her I got her voicemail.

Actually, come to think of it, I haven't heard from her since TJ asked me out…

But whatever, I'll just have to try to do this without her.

Sighing, I sat down on my bed, flipping through the copy of the Discipline Guide my parents picked up last week.

I didn't understand any of it. There were some codes, and punishments, and a bunch of other crap, but it might as well have been in Chinese.

I stared up at my ceiling. This wasn't getting me anywhere, just reading the guide.

I threw the book down in defeat. Looks like I'm going to have to switch to the dreaded plan B. Shit! I hoped I would never have to use this one!

"So let me get this straight," TJ said, as we walked down the sidewalk, hands intertwined. "You want us to voluntarily go and see FINSTER?"

"Come on Teje," I said. "She's the only chance I have of getting off, seeing as Gretchen won't answer her phone anymore."

"Oh, she-she won't?" he said, his eyes shifting away from mine.

"No, is she alright? You've seen her in school haven't you?"

"She's fine," he said quickly. "Yup, she's great."

"You okay TJ? You seem kind of nervous."

"Um, I guess I'm just a little shaky about seeing Finster again, I mean after what I did at the sixth grade graduation and all."  
I chuckled. "Yah, I don't think that stain will ever come out of the auditorium wall."

We walked in silence for a few minutes, until we came to a neighborhood that I haven't seen since the fourth grade…

"Do you know which one is her house?" TJ asked as we walked down the street of condos.

"It's the one with the pink convertible," I pointed to a condo at the end of the street.

"That car's still as ugly as ever," he said as we neared the house.

"It's not that bad. She can pass it off as vintage."

"If you say so…"

"Look, just don't make any snide comments when we're here TJ," I said sternly. "My entire future is riding on her help."

"Relax, relax, I'll do all my insulting inside my head," he said grinning.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's all I ask."

Even if you had never been to the house, just one look could tell you an elderly person lived there.

Apart from the beat up convertible in the driveway, the lawn was un-watered and dead looking. A saucer of milk sat in front of the door, for any cats that ventured up there, and the steps leading up to the door were covered in corny little garden gnomes. I nearly tripped over one on our way up the steps.

"Here goes nothing," I said under my breath.

I rang the bell.

A few seconds after the chiming from the bell stopped, the door opened.

"Who is it? I don't buy any cookies from any-" Ms. Finster cut her sentence, as her eyes landed on TJ and I. "Oh, it's you. Decided to finally come and get my help did you? Well come in then, you'll let out the air conditioning."

"Thank you Ms. Finster," I said, coming into the house. It hadn't changed much. The TV was in a different spot than before, but other than that, everything was like it was that one weekend I stayed with her. "You remember TJ right?"

"The whole staff remembers Detwiller," she sneered, sitting down in an armchair. "Somehow he always finds a way into our conversations."

"Right," I said, sitting down on the couch across from her. TJ took a seat next to me. I could tell by the look on his face, that he was straining himself to not make some wise crack.

"So," she said, leaning back in the chair. "From what you told me on the phone, it seems like you've gotten yourself in a bit of trouble with, who was it? Oh yes, Ashley A."

"Yah," I said. "She got her dad to get me suspended from school. I have a hearing in a little over a week, that'll decide if I get expelled or not."

"Mhhhm," she leaned back even further in the armchair. I was sure it was going to flip over any minute. "So I still don't understand where I come to play in this."

"Well Gretchen, you know Gretchen Grundler, the smart one? Well, she found out that I can only get expelled if I'm the one who started all the fighting and pranking. So since you taught us in kindergarten, I was hoping you can remember-"

"Who enticed whom first," she finished.

"Do you?"

She sat up straight. "You and the Ashley's have always had such a rivalry between you. They of course had better resources than you, so you were always the one who got caught." She cleared her throat, then continued, "Spinelli, you may be tough, but you aren't mean."

"Huh?" I asked, confused at what she was saying. TJ too, wore a puzzled expression.

"Yes, you aren't a mean girl. You always give people a fair chance, before deciding if you should target them for your, shall we say, wrath."

I was starting to make sense of what she had said, but could it mean-.

"From what I can recall, it was the first day of kindergarten," she began. "You and TJ knew each other, vaguely though, just having seen each other in your neighborhood, but besides TJ, you knew nobody. So, you tried to make friends with a group of other little girls, who just so happened to be the Ashley's.

"You were pretty friendly. You introduced your self, and asked if you could join them in there game of house. Do you remember any of this?"

I shook my head. "Nope, kindergarten is all a blur to me. I mean, if Gus hadn't told me in fourth grade that you were our kindergarten teacher, I wouldn't have even known that."

"As yes, I remember Griswald. Ruined my whole class. Anyways, as I was saying, you asked if you could play with them, and they laughed and said 'no way!' I could tell you were upset about that, but being the tough little girl you were, you didn't want it to show. So you started to walk away in the other direction, when you tripped on one of the Ashleys dolls that was laying on the ground.

"You fell straight into a puddle of mud. Sent it flying everywhere, and I as luck would have it, some of it landed on one of their dresses, I don't remember who's, but they were all furious at you. One of them started pulling your hair, and another pushed you into the sandbox. Fortunately, I stopped the fight before you could retaliate, so they got all the blame."

"I got beat up by the Ashleys?" I asked, horrified. Imagine, me, the future pro- wrestler, getting pumbled by four girly-girls in dresses.

TJ was struggling to hold in a laugh. I gave him a death glare, and his smile disappeared. "So, how much trouble did they get in?" he questioned.

"well, their fathers bailed them out," she said.

"Typical," I murmured under my breath.

"But I do remember them getting a detention a piece. Of course detentions don't go in your permanent record, just the one Principal Prickly kept."

"But then the school can't expel you!" TJ said happily, standing up. "You didn't start the fighting. They did!"

"You're right!" I said, jumping to my feet as well. "They'd be the ones who would get in trouble!"

"I doubt that," TJ scoffed. "Not as long as their dads have all those connections. But the point is, you'll get off. That's all that matters!"

But then a thought came to mind, that made my excitement fall. "We don't have any proof," I said.

"What are you talking about? Ms. Finster just told us everything we need?"

"But that won't be good enough for that lawyer of Ashley A's," I sighed. " The detentions aren't in the permanent records. Even if Ms. Finster comes as a witness, the lawyer will somehow find out she's an old friend of my families, and she'll use that against us."

"You're right," TJ said, looking crestfallen. "So what are you going to do?"

"You'll have to get Prickly's records," Ms Finster said simply.

"Prickly's records?" TJ repeated.

"It's the only proof you'll be able to get that the court will believe," she said.

"But how would we get that?" I asked. "Does he still work there even?"

"Oh yah, he's retiring at the end of next year," she replied.

"And he'll give them to us?"

She shifted in her seat," well… I don't know."

"But he'd give them to you," TJ pointed out. "You're like his top dog!"

"Not anymore Detwiller," she sighed. "Not since Grembooks came along anyways."

"Who?"

"The new vice-principal. She's even better than me at sensing out trouble. Caught the second graders sneaking into the freezer way before I had even realized they were gone. He tells her everything now, I just got pushed aside. I'm just the old playground monitor now. In fact, I heard a rumor he's planning on getting rid of me because of my age."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "He can't get rid of you!"

She shrugged "I knew the time was coming."

"So then why did you say we needed the records if he wont give them to you?" TJ asked curiously.

She gave a toothy smile. "Has high school made you soft Detwiller? You're the boy who snuck in and out of something at least once a week back when you were a kid. You'll find away."

"Tender," he said, using his old catchphrase. I hadn't heard that in years. I looked at my watch. It was ten past four. My parents were due back at a quarter till, and I needed to beat them home.

"Well," I said, clapping my hands together. "We really need to be off."

"Oh yah," said TJ. "Thanks a load Ms. Finster. We'll have to keep in touch, we may need an inside source for Operation Record Finder."

I laughed. "Think of a better name Teje."

"Well I'd never thought I'd say this, but come around anytime you too," she said opening the door for us. "Oh, and one last thing."

"Yah Ms. Finster?"

She wriggled her ring finger at us. It was sporting a large diamond ring. "It's Ms. Robins now."

AN- Yah, I don't know Hanks's last name so, I just pulled one out of the air. And in case you didn't already know, Ms. Finster WAS the kids' kindergarten teacher. It's in the episode called Recess All Growned Down. (Yes, that is the title).

.


	15. I promise

_Gus's POV_

My mom won't talk to me.

She's so disgusted with me, with the thought that I could do something so explicit as impregnating my 16 year-old girlfriend.

She hasn't told my dad yet. I guess she wants me to tell him. Either that or she's scared of what his reaction might be.

I don't know why I came to school today. I haven't been here for over a week. Why start now?

Lauren is back too, though she's wearing this sweatshirt that's twice her size. She's scared she'll start to show, and then people will know. She hasn't told her parents yet.

I was nearly late for my first class, P.E., but I managed to run into the locker room just as the bell rang. I earned a pretty dirty look from Coach though.

_All right, I told myself_. _You can't let anyone know what's going on. Just act natural_.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to T.J. and Vince, who were talking in hushed tones.

"Just go up and explain," I heard T.J. say to Vince. "Tell her why you did it."

"I can't T.J., I don't even know what to say," he responded.

"Well why don't you-" T.J. started, but then he noticed me standing at my locker.

"Gus, you're back!"

"Yah, how's it going?" I said nonchalantly. Wow, this may be easier than I thought, pretending everything's fine.

"It's- it's been good," he replied, eyeing Vince skeptically.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked, looking around for him. Him and I usually hung out together in P.E., since we were the least athletic in the gang.

T.J. shrugged. " I dunno, he hasn't been in P.E. in awhile. Where've you been?"

"Oh, I've-I've been, you know, around. I just got over a nasty stomach flu."

He nodded. Vince didn't even acknowledge my presence. He was just staring down at the ground.

"Er, Vince, what's up?"

"Nothing," he said dully, still looking at the floor. "Just-just tiered."

I was about to say something to that, but just then Coach Gredrow blew his whistle, and Vince started quickly for the gym door.

In the gym, I sat down next to Vince and TJ in our usual spot. I saw Gretchen come in through the girl's locker room, but to my surprise, she didn't come over to us. She didn't even look our way. She sat down at the bleachers with a bunch of her soccer friends.

"Hey, why isn't Gre-" I started, but TJ elbowed me in the ribs before I could finish.

I gave a quizzical look, but he avoids my gaze.

TJ and Vince continued to act weird all through the period. It was kind of a relief to say bye to them when the hour was up.

_Something must have happened while I was gone_, I thought to myself as I made my way to my locker.

"Hi Gus," came a small voice behind me. I turned to see Lauren standing there, giving me a small smile.

"Hey," I said nervously. We hadn't talked sine I hung up the phone on her a few days ago. I felt really bad about it.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time.

"You shouldn't be sorry," I said. "I'm the one who lost my temper."

"But I should've never said what I did," said Lauren. "I didn't mean it, you know. I was just scared. And confused."

"I know how you feel," I muttered.

"What class do you have next?" Lauren questioned.

"English," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, I have study hall," she said slowly. "I was thinking we could… But no, you have class. I can wait."

"You want to skip?" I asked. "I'm cool with that."

"But English is way more important than study hall," Lauren said. "You need to go."

I gave a short laugh. "Lauren, I've missed God knows how much in that class. Another day won't kill me. Besides, right now, you're the most important thing."

The bell rang. We were so busy talking, that we didn't even realize the flood of students fading away to classes.

"Well," Lauren said thoughtfully. "I guess since you're already late, there's no harm. But this is the last time we're skipping for awhile!"

"Whatever you say," I said, grinning.

We made our way outside, and settled down behind a couple of shrubs.

"So," I said. "What did you want to talk about?"

Lauren took a deep breath. "Gus, I don't think I can go through with an abortion."

"Oh," I said seriously. "Well, then what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Lauren moaned. "My parents are already going to kill me when they find out about, well, this."

I shifted uncomfortably. Lauren didn't know that my mom knew after all, and I wasn't sure how she would take such news.

"We could maybe give it to an orphanage," I offered.

"Maybe," she said distantly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with all this?" I asked, looking her straight in the eyes. They were gorgeous. Like gleaming sapphires.

"I'm sure Gus," she whispered. Then she broke down crying into my shoulder. "Just promise me something."

"Anything," I said sincerely.

"Don't leave me," she said softly. "I need you Gus. So does this child, even if we send it to an orphanage."

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you," I said, leaning in, kissing her on her soft, moist lips. "I'll be here for you, I promise."

* * *

AN- Yah, kind of a corny ending, I know, but, I really wanted to get this chapter up, so review please! And thanks for reading!


	16. I'm fine

_Mikey's POV _

I don't go to P.E. anymore. And a nearly always skip English now.

I've gotten a new group of friends now, friends that actually care about me. They know what I'm going through, because unlike the old group of backstabbers, they, like me, aren't perfect.

There's Lindsey. She's a freshman, and her dad hits her. She doesn't tell anyone except us though, because she says she can deal with it on her own. She likes to be independent.

Juan is in my grade. He's an alcoholic. He gave me a sip of beer once, but I didn't like it. I drank the whole can anyways.

Hannah and Jenn are twins. They're juniors, but they really should be in college. They had to repeat the eighth grade twice. They'll be dropping out after this year, since they already have jobs lined up at a strip club in the next town. According to them, that's where the real money is.

I was supposed to be in the cafeteria, having lunch, but the group and me were hanging behind the dumpster. We always ate there.

"Here you go Mikey," Juan said, handing me a new bottle of diet pills. "Just got them this morning." He took a swig of his beer, then crushed the can under his foot.

"Thanks man," I said, accepting the bottle. I didn't buy them off Hustler Kid anymore. Too pricey, Juan gave them to me for nothing. I took a bite of my burger, then broke the seal of the bottle. That was the best thing about the pills; as long as I took a bunch a day, I could eat whatever I wanted, and I still wouldn't get any fatter.

"Are we going to the concert this weekend?" Hannah asked, taking a sip of her drink. "Jenn and I swiped some tickets off a scalper yesterday."

"I'm in," Juan said, cracking open another beer. "I'll sneak in my tape recorder."

"I can't," Lindsey sighed. "My dad won't let me out after eight. I'll buy a copy of that tape from you though."

"I'll go," I said, popping a handful of pills into my mouth.

I swear, the more I take these pills, the better they become. Now, whenever I take them, any worries instantly disappear. I don't even have to wait anymore.

The bell rang, and I stuffed the bottle into my pocket. "I'll see you guys seventh period," I said, standing up.

"See ya Mikey," Juan said.

"Later," the twins chimed together, and Lindsey gave me a small smile.

I was climbing the flight of stairs that lead to my biology class when, out of nowhere, I felt a huge pain in my gut. It was like my insides were on fire!

I made a run for the bathroom, and got there just in time. I vomited everything I had consumed in the last few hours.

Gasping, I wiped my mouth with the back of my arm, then looked into the toilet where I had thrown up.

There were red swirls among the dark chunks.

_That can't be blood!_ I thought frantically. _I can't be, no I'm fine. Must be from something I ate. _

I tried to rack my memory, but I couldn't remember anything past lunchtime.

I felt sweat form on my brow, and I slid against the stall wall. My hand trembling, I rifled through my pocket until I found the bottle. I needed them I craved them. They would make everything better, just like they always did…

I stuffed three or four of the pills into my mouth, even though I just had a bunch a few minutes ago.

My vision blurred, but I didn't care. I just stayed there, curled up against the wall, for I don't know how long.

_I'm fine_. I told myself firmly. _I'm fine._

_**You're not**_! The annoying voice in the back of my head said.

_Theses pills are helping me!_

_**They're destroying you!**_

_They made me better._

_**They ruined your life**_!

_My life is perfect, thanks to them._

_**You're life was just fine the way it was before**_!

I slammed my head against the wall. "Shut up!" I bellowed. "You're wrong! I'm fine! I have friends who like me; I'm finally losing weight… You just want to make everything worse!"

I slowly stood up, taking deep, even breaths. I took a glance at myself in the mirror. I was defiantly skinnier, there's no denying that… But something was different.

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I repeated. "I'm fine."


	17. Instinct

_Vince's POV_

My alarm rung at five, snapping me out of sleep. I debated whether I should even get up, and go to school. Was it really worth it? I'd go, and then I'd see her in P.E., or at lunch, or in the hallway, and I would feel even more depressed then I already do.

I let out a sighed, and slowly fumbled out of bed. I'd better go. I have an early morning basketball practice, and coach will kill me if I miss another one.

I quickly dressed, grabbed a breakfast bar, and headed out the door, towards another gloomy day in my living Hell.

I was really off in practice. I screwed up my lay-up shots, missed all my free throws, and dribbled the ball over my own feet.

"LaSalle!" coach barked as the rest of the team made their way to the locker rooms. "I hate to say it, but if you don't start showing improvement, you'll be sitting next game!"

"Sorry coach," I mumbled. "My hearts just not in it today."

"Well you better get it in!" he gruffed. "We need you, LaSalle, you're our playmaker!"

I nodded, and then started towards the locker room.

I knew my teammates had been talking about me, because the moment I opened the door, an eerie silence fell. But I didn't care. I took a quick shower, then left without a word, and headed to the library to finish a homework assignment.

I had just set down at a table behind a bunch of bookshelves, when I heard the door open again.

My heart skipped a beat. Gretchen just walked in. She dumped some of the books that she had been carrying in her arms into the book return slot, and then sat down at a computer.

I had a perfect view of her from my table, and hopefully, she wouldn't look my way.

She was typing rapidly on the keyboard.

Man, I missed talking with her. Why did I have to go and pull that stupid stunt with Lawson and Ashley? Why?

I continued to stare blankly at her. I had to remain completely soundless though, because I knew the moment she realized I was here, she would leave.

No sooner had I thought this, the librarian's assistant, Ms. Dougless, came out of her office, which unfortunately was right by me. "Morning Vince," she said cheerfully. "I found this book that may interest you yesterday. It's all about pro-basketball players."

Gretchen looked up from the computer screen, over to me.

I cursed Ms. Dougless inside my head.

As I figured. Gretchen packed up her things, and left without a word.

Without thinking, I stood up, and raced after her. I don't know what was driving me, my nerve? My brain? My heart?

"Gretchen!" I yelled. She was standing against her locker. "Gretchen, listen, I need to talk to you."

"What?" she shot, her eyes narrowed.

"Gretchen, I'm so sorry," I said sincerely. "I was an idiot, I know, but-but I didn't mean to make you get hurt."

"Yah, well, you did," she snapped.

"I know that," I said. "And believe me, I feel awful about it, and I wish I never did it to begin with."

"Then why did you?"

"I-I you wouldn't believe me," I stammered, looking down at the ground.

"What?" she asked, all sourness gone from her voice.

Should I tell her? What if she just laughed in my face? No, I can't let that happen, I'll have to make something up….

But as I looked into her eyes, something clicked inside me.

Suddenly, it was like I was acting on instinct alone. Without thinking, I pulled Gretchen close to me, closed my eyes, and kissed her.

AN- Sorry it's short. And I'm extra sorry to leave you in suspense. Don't hate me!


	18. Does he love me?

_Gretchen's POV_

My lips were pressed against his mouth, and his to mine. I was kissing Vince LaSalle, and the weird part was; I liked it! I liked it much better than any kiss I had with Lawson, or any other guy I dated.

But wait, no, this is Vince. I hate him remember. Come on Gretchen, you can't do this…

I pulled away.

"I've- I've got to go," I stammered, my face turning red as I avoided his gaze. "I need to-to ask my science teacher-something."

"Gretchen, wait-" he started, but I turned around and headed away quickly, well, as quickly as I could on crutches.

I stopped outside the girls' bathroom. It was still early, so no one was in there yet, to my relief. I just wanted to be alone.

I turned on the sink, and listened to the water run for a few minutes, lost in my thoughts.

I had just kissed Vince. Vince, who I had sworn to hate. But did I really hate him?

_Yes,_ I told myself firmly. _He's a jerk_.

But in the back of my mind, I knew it wasn't true. I didn't hate him, and I could never hate him. I've known him since kindergarten; that's nearly eleven years of friendship.

I traced over my lips with my fingers, still tingling from the kiss a few minutes prior. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and my heart began to race. I never felt this way after I kissed Lawson. Actually, come to think of it, I never felt much of anything after I kissed him…

I stayed in the bathroom until the first bell rang, and then reluctantly began my way to P.E.

The one good thing about my injured leg, is that I don't have to dress out anymore. So while the other girls in the locker room change, I replayed the kiss over and over in my mind.

_He said he was sorry_, I thought to myself. _And he looked like he really meant it... But, why did he kiss me? Does he like me?_

I pondered that thought for quite some time, even after the coach barked at us to go into the gym.

"You okay Gretch?" one of my soccer friends, Roxy asked me, disrupting my flow of thought.

"Huh? Oh, yah," I put on a fake smile.

Shrugging, Roxy went to go sit down next to one of her other friends, and I made for the bleachers.

I rested my head in my hand, and sighed. Vince can't like me, he just can't. Not me. He was Vince LaSalle, captain of like, three sports team, and the poster image for cool.

And sure, I wasn't as geeky as I was a few years back, but still, I couldn't see myself with Vince.

I saw him come into the gym. Usually, he was always accompanied by TJ, but today, he came in alone, behind everyone else.

"Hi Gretchen," Gus said, coming over to me. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I replied simply, still gazing over at Vince. "You?"

"I-I'm alright," he said, staring down at the floor.

I knew he was lying, something was bothering him. Normally, I would've pressed the matter, but right now, I was too distracted.

"Do you know what's bugging Vince?" Gus continued. "He's been acting weird this morning. Well, weirder than usual, that is."

"I dunno," I answered lamely.

"Griswald! Over here, now!" bellowed the coach.

"I'll see you then," he said, waving brightly, as he hurried over to the coach.

I leaned back a little, resting my head on the bench behind me, and continued to stare at Vince.

What if by some tiny, unlikely chance he did like me?

I imagined for a second, Vince and myself, walking down the halls, out hands intertwined, laughing and smiling…

He doesn't like you! I told myself for what felt like the millionth time that morning. Get over it! The kiss was a mistake, he didn't mean it!

But, as I stole one last look at Vince before he filed outside to run the mile, something clicked inside me. I was in love with Vince LaSalle.


	19. The sneak knows

_Gus's POV _

Ten more minutes until the bell rings, and I'm free for the weekend!

I was sitting in my American History class, letting the teacher's words go through one ear and out the other, as I anxiously stared at the clock.

"And so then, after the succession of the South, President Abraham Lincoln worked endlessly to try to persuade them to rejoin us, but of course, the Civil War broke out…" Mr. Demsoys, droned on to the class. I sighed, and leaned back in my seat. Believe it or not, I actually enjoy American History. It's my best class, or one of the classes I'm not failing at least.

Eight more minutes. I impatiently began tapping my foot, my eyes still glued to the clock.

"Are you in a rush to leave Griswald?" a voice hisses from the seat behind me.

I turned around to see Randal, grinning at me.

"Piss of Weams," I whisper viciously.

"Randal, Gus, is there a problem over there?" asked Mr. Demsoys, pausing from his lecture.

"Just asking Gus to quiet down sir," Randal replied at once. "He was making so much noise I couldn't follow your lecture, but it's fine now."

The little weasel still has his tattle streak in him.

"Very well," Mr. Demsoys said, clearing his throat as he gave me a dirty look. "As I was saying, the Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson got his nickname when he…"

Only five minutes now….

"Pst!"

I rolled my eyes, and tried the best I could to block out Randal.

Four minutes…

"So Griswald," Randal says leaning so far towards me that I can smell his onion and sardine breath. "How are things with you and you're little girlfriend?"

I whirl around. Luckily. Mr. Demsoys is so into his lecture he doesn't notice. "What do you mean?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"What I mean is," he says in a nonchalant voice "That I've seen you two skipping some period everyday this week. I think the principal would be very interested in hearing that."

I breathe a sigh of relief. He thought we were just skipping classes…

"Why don't you tell him then?" I sneered at him.

"Because Griswald, as reliable as my word always is, I'll need proof to cause you any real damage. But make no mistake, I will get it."

"Right, sure," I said, chortling slightly. "Have fun with that."

The bell rang, and I jumped out of my seat, and started for the door.

"Not so fast Mr. Griswald," Mr. Demsoys said just as I had touched the doorknob. "I'd like word with you."

Randal gave me an evil grin as I walked past him to Mr. Demsoy's desk.

"Gus, I'm worried about you," he said as the classroom emptied. "You used to be one of my best pupils. And now, after that last test, you're in danger of failing."

"Failing? I thought I had a D+ in here!"

"You did," he said. "Though that was really nothing to be proud of. But you earned yourself a 29% on our last test, and your average is now hovering at a 60%. Is there something bothering you Gus?"

I look at him, unsure of what to say. I would love to just tell him everything. _Yes Mr. Demsoy, there is something bothering me. I'm in danger of dropping out of high school, my mother won't talk to me, and to top it all off, I got my sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant!_

But I lied. "No, I guess it's just, you know, all this stress of being in high school."

He stared at me, not looking entirely convinced. "You want to go into the service when you graduate, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Well then, you'll need to raise your grade in this class to at least a B for the semester. You'll need to do commendable in your other classes as well, but history, especially American History, is what Navy and militarily schools really look at."

"Right," I said. "I'll try harder. There's nothing I can do for extra credit, is there?"

"I may think of something," he said, leaning back in his chair, smiling slightly. "Anyways, you may go. Have a nice weekend."

"You too Mr. Demsoys."

Lauren was waiting right by the door when I exited the classroom.

"Hey," I said, slightly surprised to see her here. We usually meet by her locker.

"Hey," she replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yah, yah, I guess," I said, taking her hand.

"I want to talk to you first," she said. "Can we go to our spot?"

By our spot, she meant the area behind the shrubs, where we went when we skipped together.

"Yah, sure," I acceded.

The school was nearly empty, which was no shock, it was the weekend after all.

We took our seats on the ground. "Gus," Lauren began. "I'm going to tell my parents this weekend. About the baby."

"Oh," I stammered. "You-you are?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I'm already starting to show. And they keep asking me why I'm wearing such baggy sweatshirts all the time, and why my feet are beginning to swell up. They'll put two and two together eventually."

"You want me to be there when you do it?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "I think I need to do this on my own. Besides," she gave a tiny grin. "My dad might try and strangle you."

Suddenly, I heard a soft rustling noise on the other side of the bushes. I stood up quickly, and looked around. There was another rustling noise, and I peered around the bush.

Randal Weems was sitting there, crouched down, a tape recorder in hand.

Had I not been so overwhelmed with shock, I would've token a page out of Spinelli's book, and pounded the little creep until he forgot what he heard. But the element of surprise was on his side. By the time I had regained myself, Randal was already sprinting away, and I could here him laughing triumphantly. He knew.

AN- Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!


	20. The discovery

_Tj's POV_.

There's the weirdest rumor flying around the school. Apparently, Lauren, Gus's girlfriend is pregnant! It's ridiculous what people will buy! I've known Gus since the fourth grade, and believe me, that rumor can't be further from the truth. The bell for my lunch rings, and the halls soon are packed with students. I begin to look around for Vince. Our study hall teacher let us out a little early last period so she could make a phone call, and he had disappeared into the bathroom. I spotted him by his locker, putting a book into his bag, wearing the same long expression he's worn since Gretchen became angry with him.

"Hey man," I greeted him as I came over. "Hear those ludicrous rumors 'bout Gus and Lauren?"

He nodded. "Think they're true?"

"Vince, this is Gus we're talking about!" I laughed. "Remember, it took him ages to work up the courage to kiss the girl."

Vince's figure shifted a bit, and he closed his locker. "Let's go get some lunch."

Agreeing, I followed him into the cafeteria. After we got our food, we took our seats at our usual table. It's funny, to think at one time, Gretchen and Mikey would have joined us, and we would've had some sort of interesting conversation, and just enjoyed ourselves. Now, Gretchen sits at the other side of the cafeteria with her soccer friends, and I don't even know where Mikey is.

I caught Vince's eyes wandering over to Gretchen's table, like they did everyday. I rolled my eyes, and stuffed a forkful of tuna fish in my mouth.

"Teeje," he said suddenly. "I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Okay," he took a deep breath. "If a guy kisses a girl, and then the girl doesn't even acknowledge him, what does that mean?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, dropping my fork in surprise. "Where's this coming from? Who'd you kiss?"

"It was, a hypothetical question," he muttered. I gave him a knowing look and he sighed in defeat. "Alright, it was Gretchen."

"Gretchen? You kissed Gretchen?"

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed. "Yes, I kissed her yesterday morning. She found me in the library, and when she was leaving, I caught up with her. I said I was sorry about everything, and I dunno, I just did it."

"Well," I said, completely dumbstruck. "How did she react?"

"Not angry or anything," he shrugged. "But you can never tell with girls. They never show their true feelings. She acted a bit surprised, I guess, and then made up some lame excuse to leave. We haven't even looked at each other since."

"Did she kiss you back?'

"She didn't pull away right away, if that's what you mean," he said. "But that could've just been the shock of it. You don't think she could maybe, like me do you?"

He sounded so hopeful.

"I don't know Vinny," I said heavily. "Like you said, girls are hard to read."

"Whatever," Vince sighed. He stood up slowly. "I'm gonna head to the back courts. Shoot some baskets. Wanna come?"

"Nah, see you though."

He attempted to smile, and then headed towards the door, slowing down slightly as he passed Gretchen's table.

I slid my phone out of my pocket and pushed in Spinelli's number. I always called her during lunch, but that was sometimes hard to do, with lunchroom monitors stalking around the cafeteria. And as luck would have it, just as I placed my phone up to my ear, Mrs. Xucram gave me a stern glare, and shook her head warningly.

I sighed in defeat and shoved my cell back into my pocket, and grumpily raised form my seat, no use staying in the cafeteria by myself. Figuring I would just finish up some homework, I walked over to my locker.

I heard the click of a locker being opened, and turned around.

"Mikey?" I said, recognizing the figure that had just swung the locker open.

He didn't respond, or even acknowledge my presence. He simply continued to fumble around with whatever contents were inside is locket.

"Mikey?" I repeated, starting towards him. "Where've you been lately? I haven't seen you in PE for a while. Did you switch out or something?"

"No," he said harshly.

"Oh," I stammered, a bit token back his tone. "Well, where have you been then?"

"Around."

"Around where Mikey? You haven't been skipping, have you?"

"So what if I have."

"Mikey! You'll flunk gym!"

"What do you care?"

"What do you mean what do I care?" I demanded, thoroughly confused now. "You're one of my best friends! I don't want to see you back in the tenth grade again next year!"

"Or maybe," he said in a deadly quiet voice. "You just want me around so you can poke fun at me. The big fat kid. Always comes in last. Always the butt of the joke."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said closing his locker. And with that, he turned around, and headed away towards the back of the school.

I stood dumbfounded for a few moments, trying to take in what had just happened.

Man oh man, I said to myself. This can't be good. What's up with that kid?

I leaned against the row of lockers, my mind buzzing with thought.

But when I leaned against the lockers, I heard a faint clicking sound, and saw Mikey's locker swing open a tiny bit. He must not have closed it all the way…

I glanced around the hall. There was nobody there.

I knew I shouldn't do it. The locker was after all Mikey's. But I had to find out what was going on with him.

I opened his locker door, and looked around. It was completely transformed from the last time I had seen it. Before, Mikey had his poems tacked on the back of the door, along with pictures of the gang together. He would always have some sort of snack in there as well.

Now, it almost empty. A few notebooks were inside, but absolutely no color. The back of the door was bare.

I spotted something in the far right corner, and reached out to retrieve it. It was a small bottle that, by the looks of it, was half empty. Frowning, I read the label, and let out an involuntary gasp. No, it couldn't- Not Mikey!

I stuffed the bottle into my pocket, and hurried back into the cafeteria.

"Gretchen," I said urgently, coming to a stop at her table. "Gretchen, I need to talk to you."

"What?" she said, giving me an odd look. "If this is about Vince, then I'm not-"

"No, no it's not. It's really important! Just come on!" I cried, exasperated, earning me a few weird looks from the other girls at the table.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming," she said, standing up. Thankfully, she no longer had her crutches. She had been promoted to simply having to wear a splint.

"Now what is it?" she demanded as soon as we entered the hallway.

"This," I said, shoving the bottle in her hand.

"Weight loss pills?" she said, scanning the label. "What about them."

"I found them in Mikey's locker." I said.

"Mikey's?" she said in a disbelieving voice. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said. "I think, maybe, that these are why he's acting so weird lately. They may be having some sort of a drug effect on him."

"I wouldn't be surprised," she replied, now squinting to ready the tiny list of ingredients on the back. "The stuff in here is what's used to make insecticides, weed killers, bathroom cleaners, basically every dangerous chemical."

She looked up at me, frightened. "He must be overdosing! I mean, look at him. I can't believe I didn't notice sooner, but he must have lost fifty some pounds in just a few weeks!"

"But why would he do this?" I said shakily.

"I'm guessing he's become self conscious about his weight," she explained. "I've read about this sort of thing. The person usually feels this is the only situation, and eventually, they'll get hooked on the drug."

"Man oh man, this is bad."

Gretchen nodded. "We'll need to tell the principal about this."

I sighed. "The only thing is, Mikey might get expelled for possession of drugs. This can ruin any chance he has of getting into college!"

"But TJ, if he keeps taking these pills he'll die!"

"I know, I know," I said. "How about we try to talk to him first? Maybe we can get through to him on our own."

"I don't know," she said unsurely. "I guess we can try. But if we can't set him straight, we're telling."

"I promise," I said, holding up my hand to show how honest I was. "Now come on, let's go tell Vince about this, he's practicing some basketball."

She gave me a dirty glare. "You know I don't want to see him TJ."

"Gretchen!" I shouted. "This is about Mikey! Forget about what Vince did, for his sake!"

"I- Oh all right," she agreed. "But only for Mikey."

Gretchen and I made our way out to the basketball courts a few minutes later.

"Vince," I said as he threw a free shot. "Put the ball down, we have a problem?"

"What prob-" he started, but he fell silent when he saw Gretchen standing next to me.

"It's about Mikey," I stated, ignoring the tension between my two friends. "We found out why he's been acting so weird lately."

"Why?"

"He's taking weight loss pills. He must be overdosing."

"Mikey? Pills? TJ are you sure?"

"We found this in his locker," I handed him the bottle.

"Well," he finally said after a moment of simply staring at the little bottle. "We've got to tell somebody, don't we?"

"I thought we could talk to him first, try to make him see what he's doing. But if that doesn't work, then that's what we'll do I guess."

"When are we going to talk to him?"

"As soon as possible," Gretchen said, speaking for the first time since we arrived on the courts. "The longer we wait, the harder it's going to be."

"Right," I nodded. "Should we tell Spinelli and Gus about this too? Have the whole gang present for the intervention?"

"That'd be tough to do," she sighed. "Gus has basically drifted away from us in the past few weeks, and Spinelli's really busy with her hearing coming up."

"True, guess it better just be the three of us. After school okay for everyone?"

"I have track practice but I guess I'll miss it," Vince said. "This is way more important."

"Gretchen?"

"Yah, I'm free."

"Great," I said, clapping my hands together just as the bell rang. "It's up to us to save Mikey from himself."


	21. Blackness

_Mikey's POV. _

I wonder how much weight I've lost since I started taking these pills. A lot, that's all I know. My mom's starting to get suspicious. She keeps asking me what I've been doing to lose all this weight. I tell her it's just hard dieting and exercise. She's buying it. For now. Anyways, word around the school is that Gus got his girlfriend pregnant. I hope that's true, it'll be a living example of how love destroys everything.

Juan and I were leaning against the back wall of the school, skipping last period. Juan was smoking a pack of cigarettes, and I was trying hard not to gag on the second hand smoke.

"So," I said. "What're we doing after this?"

"I'm leaving," Juan replied, throwing the but of his cigarette on the ground. "My older brother needs back-up in his gang fight. Apparently this bastard ripped him off for something."

"Cool," I said nodding.

We sat in silence for a bit. "Hey Mikey," Juan said suddenly. "I've just remembered, you used to hang out with that Detweiller kid and the rest of that gang, didn't you?"

"Yah," I said, shifting my position. "Used to. Point is, I know what idiots they are now. Why?"

"No reason," he said lightly, lighting up another cigarette. "Any truth to that pregnancy rumor?"

"No clue," I said, reaching into my pocket for my new bottle of pills, I lost the ones I had stashed in my locker.

"Whatever," Juan said, inhaling the smoke deeply. "Why'd you leave them anyways?"

"They were jerks," I shrugged. "Phonies."

"That Spinelli girl seemed alright. Don't see her around anymore."

"She got suspended," I told him.

"Nice," he said, grinning. He looked at his watch. "I'd better get going. You wanna come? We can always use more backup."

"I've got things to do," I lied. Truth is, the idea of a gang fight scared me. "Give me the details tomorrow though."

"Can do." And with that, he made his was around the school towards the main road.

I sighed. This was going to be boring, now that I had no one to talk to. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Lately, my head's always been aching, almost to the point of screaming out in pain. I stayed like that for a few minutes until the bell rang. With all the effort I could harvest, I pulled myself up off the ground. I swayed a bit, but found my balance, and headed towards the front of the school. Students were teaming out of the front door, talking about their after-school plans or homework.

"Mikey!" a voice behind me called. "Wait up!"

I turned to see TJ, Vince and Gretchen behind me, What did they want?

Against my will, something kept me from running in the opposite direction, so I simply glared at them as they came over tome.

"Mikey," TJ said seriously. "We need to talk to you."

"About what?" I snapped.

"About this." He pulled out a bottle of my weight loss pills. I felt my heart stop. They knew!

"Those aren't mine," I lied quickly. "I don't know where you got them but-"

"They're from your locker Mikey," Vince said. "We know you've been taking them."

"Just leave me alone," I spat at them. But once more, as I tried to leave, some force inside me held back.

"Mikey, you need to get help," Gretchen said her voice shaking. "Those things are going to kill you!"

"What do you care?" I shot back. "Why don't you just go back to all your little books and your soccer ball, Gretchen, your perfect, wonderful, life-"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Vince said, frowning. "She's just trying to help you!"

"He's not himself," Gretchen said softly, not looking at him. "Don't worry about it…"

"Mikey, you have to let us help you," TJ said, almost desperately. "Stop taking those pills! Can't you see what they're doing to you?"

"They're doing more for me than you've ever done!" I said loudly.

"Mikey, you don't need them," Gretchen said, staring me right in the eye.

"Yes I do," I said in a whisper. I couldn't take it anymore. I ripped myself from that spot, and ran. I ran past Kelso's, where the gang and I shared so many ice creams, past the lake, where we went every summer, past Third Street School, the place where I met them…

I kept running until I felt like my legs would go numb with pain. I stopped by an empty park. It was very run-down, filled with litter. I sank down on the field of grass and caught my breath. Out of habit, I reached into my pocket for my pills, but as soon as I had the bottle clutched in my hand, images of my friends flashed in my mind. My real friends.

We were laughing and joking, just like we used to. And then something came over me, like a wave of reality. It hit me then that they did care about me. They didn't want to see me do this to myself. I looked down at the bottle, and felt a surge of hatred for it. With all my might, I threw it.

I watched it sail through the sky, and for the first time in weeks, I smiled.

But then, I felt something burst inside of me, I sank to my knees in pain. My head was killing me, and my insides were on fire! I let out a cry of help, and everything went black.

AN- I'm not so sure about this chapter, it feels kind of, I dunno, cliché. But anywho, the story should be wrapping up within the next five or six chapters.


	22. Ashley vs Ashley part 2

_Spinelli's POV_

My Hearing is tomorrow and I still haven't gotten hold of Prickly's records. TJ and I were going to go today when he got back from school, although I was starting to wonder what happened to him, because it was already an hour after he usually got out. If he didn't hurry up, by the time he got here my parents will be back from work and I'll be stuck at home.

I sighed, and flipped open my phone. I dialed his number for the fourth time, but once again, I just got his voicemail. I let out a moan of frustration. Where was he? I told about this like, a week ago!

"That's it." I said, glancing at my wristwatch. "Guess I'm flying solo on this one."

Putting my plan into action by myself would defiantly be harder, but it looks like I've got no choice.

I took my dad's car keys from the hook next to the front door; him and a buddy from work had carpooled this morning. Locking the door behind me, I let myself into the car, and started up the engine. To be truthful, I'm not exactly the best driver. I had to take my test twice, and only narrowly avoided failure the second time. But I backed out of the driveway with no problem, and started onto the main road feeling a bit more confident.

It wasn't a long drive to Third Street School; I reached the familiar building in less than ten minutes. I parked next to the curb, and slowly got out.

The students were long gone, and only a few cars remained in the teachers' parking lot, so there was a good chance I could at least get onto the grounds undetected, but there was still the actual matter of getting inside the building.

Making sure nobody was around, I sprinted across the playground, towards the sidewall of the school. I remembered exactly where Prickly's office was; third window down. I crawled over to it, and cautiously peered in through the glass. There was nobody in there, for now. I saw Prickly's briefcase and cell phone sitting on his desk, so I knew he would be coming back, meaning I would have to act quickly.

As quietly as I could, I hoisted the heavy window open, and climbed in. Prickly hadn't changed a thing about his office since I had last been here. His walls were covered with numerous awards and degrees he had received through the years, and there was a golf club sitting against the desk.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Now where does he keep these babies?" My eyes feel upon a line of metal filing cabinets across the left wall, must be the place. Figuring he probably kept the out-dated records in the bottom drawers, I dropped to my knees and began digging through the hundreds of folders. I finally found Ashley A's folder covered with a thin layer of dust. Flicking it open, I scanned the contents, and found what I had been looking for.

Next to a date, some eleven years ago, there was the untidy scrawl that I recognized to be Ms. Lemons, which read_: Offense: Fighting with on playground. Unprovoked. Sentence: 1 detention. _

Smiling to myself, feeling rather victorious, I closed the filing cabinet, stuffed the file into my bag , and started over to the window.

Just then, I heard the doorknob turn, and without much thought, I ducked under the desk just as the door swung open.

"Now Muriel," I head Prickly say, his voice sounding much older than it had since I had last heard it. "I know how much you value your job, but there's no denying it that the time is coming for you retirement."

"I can do this job just as well as a woman half my age," Finster retorted.

"That may be," Prickly agreed. "But the school board seems to think that 60 is the age to retire form the teaching industry, that's why I'm leaving next year, and seeing as you've well surpassed that age… Muriel I'm sorry, but why don't you want to retire? You've worked all your life, don't you think it's time to hang it all up?"

"No, I don't," she said. "But I can see you won't change your mind, so I suppose I'll just have to accept that now won't I?"

"Let's not hold any hard feelings on this," Prickly said. "I'm very sorry."

There was a beep, and a voice sounded over the intercom. "Principal Prickly to the conference room."

"Darn meetings," he muttered. "Forgot all about them… Well, good day Muriel." I heard him pick up his briefcase and head out the front door, leaving me all alone with Finster. Even with my own problems, I felt awful for the woman. Her whole life was this job. I tried to imagine Third Street without Ms. Finster, but I couldn't do it.

I heard her let out a long sigh, and exited the office as Prickly had done. Realizing that now was the time for my escape, I rushed to my feet and scrambled out of the window, not with much grace. I was tight for time; my parents were going to be due back any minute. I drove back home, and had just thrown the file on my desk when I heard the front door open and the voices of my parents floated up to me. I let out a sigh of relief; I did it.

* * *

I feel so nervous. In just a few short hours I will know my verdict. I can't be expelled, I just can't be. What will I do then? My whole future will be ruined! I tried to calm my self down, taking deep breaths as I pulled on the skirt my mom had just bought me. I pulled out my phone for the umpteenth time and dialed TJ's number once more, and as I had the last time, I got his voicemail. I must say, I feel a little upset that my own boyfriend hasn't even called or stopped by to wish me luck. I still have no clue where he was yesterday.

"Ashley let's go!" my dad called from the kitchen. "We need to be downtown in half an hour."

_This is it_, I told myself. I switched off my phone, so it wouldn't go off in the middle of the hearing, and started downstairs. My parents looked just as nervous as me. My dad was absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the table, wearing a brand new suit, and my mother was draining down second or third cup of coffee. "Just relax Ashley," my mom said softly, refilling her mug. "You have nothing to worry about, you did nothing wrong."

"Right," My dad agreed, slowly coming to his feet. "Don't let those rich snobs intimidate you with their high class lawyer. I've known Mr. Maxwell for years, he'll do a fine job." Mr. Maxwell was my lawyer for the case; the only one my parents could get at a reasonable price. He's an old friend of my dads, and as much as I like him, I can't really see him winning to that power lady Ashley has.

The drive to the courthouse was silent; my dad didn't even turn on his annoying oldies music. We pulled into the parking lot just in time to see Ashley A. and her party step out of a gleaming BMW.

"Morning Spinellis," Mr. Maxwell said, coming over to us as my dad turned off the engine.

"Morning John," my dad said. "Feeling confident?"

"Laura Calined's representing the Albusters," he said, not answering the question. "She's never lost a case. She usually works on major cases, like murder and theft, so they must be paying her the big bucks to come to this small town hearing."

My dad looked uneasy. I patted my pocket, where I had the file stashed. It would have to be my secret weapon.

"Let's go in then," my mom suggested after an awkward silence.

The courtroom wasn't that big. It had a few rows of seats, and the podium where the judge would sit. The other three Ashley's were all seated in the front row, along with Ashley A's parents. A large, beefy man came through the back door and settled down at the podium. I assumed he was the judge. "Trial starts in five minutes!"

"Good luck," my parents whispered. "We love you no matter what happens." They gave me encouraging smiles and then took their seats.

"Remember Ashley," Mr. Maxwell said as we walked to our designated seats in front of the judge. "Let's just stick to the facts. Just because they spent more money on this does not mean they're better."

"I hope you're right," I said.

"Order!" The judged called, banging his gavel. "Trial will now begin!" He cleared his throat. "Court is called today to recognize the acts of accused harassment to Ms. Ashley Albuster from Ms. Ashley Spinelli. We will begin the trial by allowing Ms. Albuster and or Ms. Albuster's lawyer to explain their claim."

"Thank you your honor," Laura Calined said right away, standing up. "Your honor, Ms. Albuster is an exceptional student at her high school. She participates in a number of extra-curricular activities, and keeps her grades up to a college bound level, in short, she is a model student." Ashley A. shot me a gloating look, which I had to use all my self- control to restrain from retorting to.

"But Ms. Albusters high school experience is being tainted," the lawyer continued. "By the endless stream of pranks from Ashley Spinelli. Now, your honor, these aren't harmless pranks that can be let go with a simple detention. These are pranks are potentially harmful to my client and to her close friends. I have several eye-witness statements right here," she handed a large folder to the judge. "Saying that Ashley Spinelli has indeed physically harmed Ashley Albuster in at least eight separate occasions. Your honor, this county has always been noted for its fine education and excelling students. Do we really want one troublemaker to spoil our good name? In addition, under article 45 statements 2, 11 and 26 of the Arkansas discipline handbook, it clearly states that the county has a strict, zero tolerance act to unprovoked acts of harassment. This ends my opening statement." She straightened her jacket, and returned to her seat, a triumphant smirk settled on her face.

"Ms. Spinelli," the judge said, jotting down a few notes. "You have the floor."

"Good morning your honor," Mr. Maxwell said, jumping up from his seat. "I'm John Maxwell, here to represent my client, Ashley Spinelli in her case against-"

"Yes, yes, I know all that already," the judge said impatiently. "Please get on with your statement."

"Yes, yes, of course your honor," he said, sounding a bit anxious. "Well, Ms. Spinelli readily admits to pulling some pranks on Ms. Albuster here, but she is not the only one at fault here. She has been victimized as well. For example, Ms. Albuster has-"

"Objection your honor," Laura Calined said, standing up. "Every one of Ms. Albusters actions was in strict retaliation to of Ms. Spinellis harsher, more severe pranks. While my clients actions are against school rules, they are still under level one offenses, and therefore not in danger of getting her suspended or expelled like Ms. Spinelli."

"That's true," the judge nodded. "Please continue Mr. Maxwell."

"Thank you," my lawyer said in a queasy voice. "As-as I was saying, Ms. Spinelli is, er, she-she well-"

"Mr. Maxwell, this is a professional hearing," the judge said in a stern voice. "It seems to me that you are not prepared for this at all."

_Poor guy_, I thought. _Well, it's now or never_…

"Your honor," I said, rising from my seat. "I would like to add something."

"That's fine," the judge said.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that I have pulled some pretty bad pranks on Ashley," I said, coming to stand next to Mr. Maxwell. "But I do not think I should be expelled."

"Now why do you think that?" the judge inquired.

"Because I didn't start the fighting," I stated.

"And what proof do you have for that claim?" Laura Calined demanded.

"This," I said, pulling Ashley's file out of my pocket. I unfolded it and handed it to the judge. "It's from our elementary school. It says that Ashley A. started an unprovoked fight with me in Kindergarten. And the Arkansas discipline guide says that if a student did not initially start a fight, then that student is considered to be defending him or herself. And it says that if the fighting goes on for an extended period of time, then the defending student can only get up to suspension as their punishment, which I already served."

"She makes a very good point," the judge said, scanning the file. "But can you prove to me that you did not perform any actions prior to this incident?"

My heart sank. I didn't have anything.

"I have something your honor," said a quiet voice behind me. Mr. Maxwell was now riffling through his briefcase. "I have Ms. Spinellis file from the school," he said. "An elderly worker from there dropped it by my office this morning, said I might need it…" He delivered the file to the judge. "If you'll look through the dates, you'll find that Ms. Spinelli did not receive her first offense until a few months later."

"He's right," the judge said, comparing the two files.

"This is preposterous!" Laura Calined said, outraged. "Are we really going to decide the verdict of this case based on two files from kindergarten?"

"Ms. Calined, this whole case is preposterous to be truthful," the judge said. "In all my days as a judge, I have never been called to a more ridiculous case. Now, was either of these girls seriously harmed in any of these pranks?"

"Well, no," Laura admitted. "But-"

"But nothing," the judge cut her off. "This case is over. Ashley Spinelli, this suspension will not show up on your permanent records. Ashley Albuster, I'm leaving your punishment to be decided by your punishment." He banged his gavel. "Court adorned."

I could hardly believe it. I won!

"We did it!" I said excitedly to Mr. Maxwell.

"I did nothing," he said sheepishly. "I froze up there, you did it all."

"So what?" I said, so joyful I felt like nothing could ruin my good mood.

"Oh Ashley, this is so great!" my mom squealed, rushing over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Knew you had nothing to worry about," my dad said, patting my shoulder. "Let's go out an celebrate. I'm thinking a big steak dinner!"

Grinning, my family and I made our way out of the courtroom. "Oh look Ashley," my mom said. "Your little friends came!"

I followed her gaze to see T.J., Vince and Gretchen standing in the parking lot.

"I didn't know you guys were coming," I said, hurrying over to greet them. "What's happened to you? I've been trying to call you since yesterday!"

"Spin," T.J. said in quiet voice. "Mikey's in the emergency room, he's not doing to good."


	23. Finally together

_Gretchen's POV. _

It's been two days since Mikey's collapse, and the gang and I still have no idea on how he's doing. We know that he must not be doing well, though.

Me, T.J. Vince and Spinelli were once more, huddled inside the hospital waiting room, hoping to finally hear some news on Mikey.

"I can't believe this is really happening," T.J. said suddenly, breaking the silence. "We've known Mikey for so long, who would've thought this would be him?"

"No one," Spinelli said, leaning against him. "That's the scary part."

"It's lucky we followed him though," Vince pointed out. "Otherwise who knows would've happened to him."

The incident played back in my head. After Mikey had stormed away from us, Vince, T.J. and I decided that we should follow him. We saw him run into a park, and then a few minutes later, pass out. We had been able to get an ambulance over in a few minutes, but it was still one of the most horrifying scenes in my life.

"I think I'll go get some coffee," T.J. announced, getting up. "Anyone want to come?"

"I will," Spinelli said. "I really want to get some fresh air."

"How about you two?" T.J. asked Vince and me.

"No thanks," I declined. Vince shook his head.

Shrugging, T.J. took Spinelli's hand, and the couple walked off. They really were perfect together. But with their absence, I realized that Vince and I were going to be alone for the first time since the kiss. Vince seemed to notice too; he cleared his throat awkwardly, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Looking away, I directed my attention over to the clock on the wall, and watched as the hands moved slowly around as time passed…

"Gretchen," he said abruptly. "Are we still fighting?"

I turned to him. That was a good question. We _had _teamed together to try and help Mikey, but we hadn't exactly made up. Although he _did_ kiss me, and lately I could barely think of anything but that.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully.

He sighed, and moved to the chair directly across from me. "Gretchen," he started. "I really hate not talking to you. Please, please, please, let me apologize for what happened, it wasn't supposed to happen that way, I don't even know why I did it."

"But you did," I said. "You knew Lawson was cheating on me, but instead of confronting me about it, you went out of your way to make me find out at school in front of a bunch of people."

"I know," he said. "I'm an idiot. But I didn't do it to hurt you, you know I would never do that, right?"

I nodded. "I know. And, I guess the whole thing wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. After all, you did expose Lawson, and that is the important thing."

"So we're cool?" he said, hopefully.

"First you have to tell me something."

"Sure," he replied, grinning. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath. "What did that kiss mean?"

His grin fell. I shifted my eyes away from his, and waited nervously for his answer.

* * *

_Vince's POV_

Crap. What was I supposed to say to her? _I kissed you because I think I'm in love with you, because I think you're the most amazing girl in the world, and I've dreamed of kissing you for years?_ Yah, right.

I could lie. I could say that the kiss was merely a plea for forgiveness.

But then I'd be back where I had started. Hiding my feeling for her once more…

"I did it because," I started shakily. "Because I-I really like you, okay, I have for a long time."

She looked up at me. _Here comes the rejection_, I thought, bracing myself for it.

"You like me?" she whispered.

"Yes," I answer. "But hey, look, I can handle you turning me down, we can just be friends like before. But, I just had to tell you, finally and-"

She pulled me into a hug. "I'm not rejecting you," she said softly.

My insides soared. This had to be a dream; it just had to be. Nothing this good ever happened to me. But it was real. The girl who I was holding at last in my arms was real.

My mind still flustered with joy, I bent down and kissed her. This time, the kiss lasted much longer, and when we pulled away, Gretchen didn't turn to leave.

"So, we're like, dating?" she asked.

"Sounds weird, huh?" I asked, smiling.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Sounds sort of neat."

Suddenly, a doctor appeared from a set of doors adjacent to the sign-in desk. "You the friends of a Mikey Blumberg?" he questioned.

"Yes," I answered. "Can we finally know what's happening to him?"

"Yes, yes, he's out of surgery," the doctor replied, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "It's a hospital policy that we don't give out any information to non-guardians until the patient is stable. His parents told me you would be out here, they're with him right now."

"So he's okay?" Gretchen asked.

"Well, he'll live," the doctor said. "His kidney was a disaster, those pills really took a toll on it. He had to have an emergency transplant, and he sustained a concussion from his fall."

"So can we go see him?" I asked.

"Not for a at least another week. We need to make sure is new kidney is functioning properly. And he's going to have some major withdraw from those pills, so he'll need intense drug rehabilitation, he'll have to be transferred to a clinic nearby."

"Mikey in rehab," Gretchen said in a tearful voice. "I don't believe it."

The doctor gave us a sympathetic nod. "Well, that's all I have on your friend. I'm sure his parents will keep you posted, they told me to send they're deepest regards to you for finding him." And with that, he disappeared back through the hospital doors, just as T.J. and Spinelli came back from getting coffee.

"Any news?" T.J. asked, settling back down in his chair.

"He's okay," I told him. "Well, I guess I wouldn't say okay, he had to get a new kidney, and he has to go to rehab, but the important thing is that he's alive."

"So can we see him?" Spinelli inquired eagerly.

"Not for another week," Gretchen answered. "So there's really no use in staying here, is there?"

"I guess not," T.J. sighed. "Hey, I know, how about we head down to Kelso's and grab a milkshake to celebrate? My treat."

"Yah, we haven't been there in forever," I replied, taking Gretchen's hand as we stood up. T.J. and Spinelli stared at us in surprise.

"Whoa," Spinelli said. "What's up with you two?"

"We're dating," I said, nonchalantly as he headed towards the exit.

"When did this happen?" she demanded.

"About five minutes ago," Gretchen laughed. "While you two were getting your coffee."

"How long were we gone?" T.J. chuckled as we started down the streets. "Anyways, about time. I told you that it would work out eventually Vince, and when have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Never," I answered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, this is Gus's street," Gretchen said, looking around at the street we were walking down. She was right. And in fact, we were standing right in front of his very house.

"I must have left him three dozen voice mails about Mikey," T.J. said, staring at the house. "But he never returned them."

"That's screwed up," Spinelli growled angrily. "Mikey's one of his best friends, and he doesn't even have the decency to see if he's alright. I say we go and pound the little twerp to a pulp."

"Whoa, Spinelli, calm down," T.J. said, but it was too late, Spinelli was already storming up the driveway to the front door. We quickly followed after her.

"Griswald, open up!" she yelled, banging on his front door. "We have a bone to pick with you! You've been avoiding us all weekend, and we want some answers now! I know you're home, you car's in the driveway, so you better open up this door or I'll-"

The door flew open. Gus stood there, his hair a mess, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

Inside the house, we could see his girlfriend, Lauren, sitting on the couch, a wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a mountain of tissues next to her. Gus stared at us, and then looked back at Lauren, who nodded.

"You guys wanna come in?" he asked. "There's something we want you to know."


	24. Secret's out

_Gus's POV._

My heart thundered as my friends since the fourth grade came into my house. I looked over at Lauren, who was trying to wipe the dried tears from her eyes.

"You guys want anything?" I asked, making my voice sound as casual as it could. "Soda? Juice?"

"We're fine," T.J. answered quickly. "What do you have to tell us?"

I didn't answer right away. I sat down next to Lauren and simply stared at my friends. My friends, whose lives we're still intact. I envied them. I loved Lauren, I think I always will, but I really wish this whole mistake never happened. As I stared at the gang, I realized that there were only four of them.

"Where's Mikey?" I asked.

They didn't respond right away. "He's in the hospital," Vince answered finally.

Lauren let out a small gasp. "The hospital? Is he okay?"

"The doctor said he should be," Gretchen said. "Let's hope he's right."

"What happened to him?" I asked, this drastic news still sinking in.

"I think that's something he should tell you for himself," T.J. answered. "It's pretty personal. Anyways, it's a long story and we're talking about you here, so what's going on?"

I took a deep breath, and looked over at Lauren, who took my hand in hers and grasped it tightly.

"It's difficult," I began. "We-we didn't think it could happen. We were just, I don't know, careless."

I think at this point, Gretchen knew where I was going with this. I saw an expression of understanding come across her face, but she said nothing, so I continued. "I wish we could go back to that night," I said, my voice becoming shaky. "Make this mess all better. But we can't, and we just have to accept it."

"Accept what?" Spinelli inquired.

Little droplets of sweat were forming on my forehead and hands. This was it.

"Lauren's pregnant."

Nobody spoke. Lauren and I avoided each other's gazes. I looked anxiously at the faces of my friends, waiting for some sort of response. At last, T.J. said, "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I-I don't know," I stammered. "We haven't really talked about it-"

"We're not getting an abortion, if that's what you mean," Lauren said. "I can't do it. I'll give my baby up for adoption if I have to, but I can't kill it."

"So the rumors were true then," Gretchen said. "How did they even get started?"

"Randal," I explained. "He overheard us talking. Actually, he was eavesdropping."

"Want me to get him back for you?" Spinelli asked, flexing her muscle. "I haven't pounded the little worm in awhile."

Lauren showed a tiny smile. "You guys are great," she said. "You're being really supportive. I just hope my parents will be the same way."

"You haven't told them yet?" Gretchen asked sympathetically.

She shook her head. "I was going to do it last weekend, but then Randal found out and I got really scared." She took a deep breath. "But I'm doing it tonight, and I'm not going to back out of it."

I gave her a one-armed squeeze. "I'll have to tell my dad soon. If I don't my mom will."

"Do you guys want us to leave you alone?" Vince asked. "You know, let you sort this over?"

"Thanks," I said appreciatively. "And I'm really glad I told you. Oh, and can you keep me posted on Mikey? I want to go visit him soon."

"We'll let you know when you can," T.J. nodded. "He can't have visitors right now."

I bid the four of them good-bye. Once they had left, I turned to Lauren. "Are you sure you don't want me to be there for you when you tell your parents?"

She nodded. "Like I said, this is something I need to do myself." She looked at her watch. "Crap, I'd better get home, I told my parents I was sleeping over at Tess's house last night."

"I'll give you a ride," I offered.

"Thanks," she accepted as she started to smooth her hair over with her hands.

The drive to Lauren's house was silent. I kind of liked it. It gave me time to think.

When we arrived in front of her house, her little sister was swinging on a rope swing tied to a large oak tree. She spotted us a waved. We returned the gesture.

"I want you to call me," I whispered as I leaned over to kiss her. "After you tell them the news."

"Okay," she whispered back.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She stepped out of the car, and with a fleeting smile, headed up her stone pathway into her house.

* * *

I had the house to myself. My parents were away at some military dinner in my dad's honor all away on the other side of the country. I was supposed to go, but as a part of my punishment for flunking so many classes was to stay behind. I really wasn't that fazed. Those dinners were boring as hell.

I had rented some movie on my way back from dropping off Lauren. From what I've watched so far, it's pretty dumb.

There was a knock on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone though; it was probably some charity. Another knock sounded, this one more urgent than the last, and I got up and started towards the door.

Standing at my doorway was Lauren. She had her schoolbag in one hand, and a small travel bag in another. Her face was tearstained, and fresh tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Lauren!" I said, pulling her into a hug. "What happened?"

"I-I-I told them," she managed to get out. "I told them and they-they kicked me out."

"What!"

She nodded. "My mom, she c-called me a-a s-slut, and my da-dad said I was a d-disgrace to our f-family." She looked up at me. "They hate me Gus," she whispered. "My own parents hate me."

I didn't know how to respond to this. I just held her tightly and let her cry on my shoulder for I don't know how long.

"I have an aunt," she said, pulling away after her tears had finally slowed. "Who lives a few miles out of town. I think I might be able to live with her. Could I use your phone? I want to call her."

"You-you're leaving?"

"Well, I don't have any where else to go," she sighed, more tears falling. "My parents have disowned me. My aunt will take me in. She-she was pregnant when she was my age too. She had an a-abortion though. Please Gus, just let me call her."

I reluctantly handed her my phone, and left the room, to give her some privacy. I wandered around in the kitchen, opening and closing the refrigerator door without taking anything.

"Gus?" Lauren called after about ten minutes.

"In here."

"Well," she said, entering the room. "My aunt agreed to take me in."

"Oh." I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Gus, it's not like I'll be moving miles and miles away. It's only a half an hour drive. And I'll still be going to the same school."

"I know," I sighed. "It's just, I'll miss having you around as much."

She put her arm around me. "I know. I'll miss you too. But, I'm doing this for the baby. Our baby." She ran her hand over her stomach, and then looked up at me. "I told my aunt to pick me up here, is that okay?"

"Yah," I nodded.

"Thanks Gus," she said sincerely. "You'll be a great dad to the baby, even if we don't keep it, because you're so great to me."

I smiled and pulled her, and our unborn baby, close, and even in this whole cascading mess, she still felt right.

* * *

AN- Okay. Why is it that this section of the story is always so cheesy and mushy? Oh well, I hope you liked it.


	25. Finale

_T.J.'s POV. _

Things in the gang will never be the same; I can say that much for sure. Gus will be a father in a few months, Mikey has to face rehab, and me, well, I'm dating my best friend who I've known since I was kid; I still can't believe it.

But that doesn't mean that we've become any less of a group. Sure, we'll be a lot different then we were a couple of months ago, but I think we'll be alright.

Mikey's going to be alright. He starts his rehab session in a week. He's going through some serious withdraw though, so he's still staying at the hospital.

Vince and Gretchen are doing fine, Spinelli and I have double dated a few times.

As for Gus, he's feeling pretty down about the fact that Lauren is going to be further away now. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him though; he's busy with his night school classes, which he has to attend to make up the classes he's failed, in order to avoid repeating the year. He still hasn't told his dad about the baby.

We've been through some rough stuff, the guys and I, but we've made it through it all. And true, some of new challenges are a bit more complicated than plotting a chocolate milk revolution in the cafeteria, but we'll get through it.


End file.
